If I open up my heart to you
by BeWithoutYou9
Summary: Bella's current boyfriend abuses her, physically and emotionally. What if a certain bronze haired boy is determined to find out why Bella is so anti-social, will Bella let him open up her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is an idea I came up with while I was cleaning, I have been in an emotional abuse relationship before… I never noticed the signs; I thought I was "in love" I noticed I was in an abusive realationship after me and the guy had broken up, there was tons of signs around the school I go to talking about the signs of Emotional/Verbal Abuse and I always had that realationship in my head at least back then. So I thought why not make a fan fiction about it so here I am with a story for you readers. Most of the situations in this story will be similar to what I went through. Although I didn't go through worse abuse than most people have the pain that he has left me will leave scars and bruises in my soul and heart. Most people don't take emotional abuse seriously but I can tell you one thing emotional abuse is just as bad physical abuse. It leaves you trapped with invisible bruises and scars.**

* * *

4-3-09

He finally asked me out! I'm unbelievably happy. I feel just like Alice right now. I like him so much. Everybody seems so happy to see Jacob and I together. When I told Alice she all but squealed.

"Bella! I'm so happy for you two. It's like you were made for each other!" She told me animatedly. Then we saw Jasper Whitlock walk by. Alice has a big crush on him but she gets so nervous when she talks to him. It's like she not in her body at that moment I never in my life seen Alice stutter and try to make conversation with somebody.

"Ahh. He's so dreamy." Alice said sighing.

Jacob dosen't attend Forks High; he lives on the reservation so he goes to La Push High. Alice is my best friend, so is Rosalie Hale.

I've had a crush on Jacob Black since I moved here from Phoenix. My dad and his dad are good friends and they came over when I first moved here to introduce themselves.

I can't wait to talk to Jake tonight, I love talking to him he always makes me smile and knows how to cheer me up when I'm down.

I rushed towards the phone right when I got home from school and dialed those familiar numbers.

"Hello?" Said a husky voice

"Jake?"I questioned

"Hey Bells. How was your day?" He asked me. Halfway not interested but more bored than anything. I ignored it.

"It was good, how was yours?"I asked.

"Oh it was great; I didn't go to school today just hung out and drank a couple 40s'." He said.

"Oh really… " I said kind of irritated I hated it when he drank. That was the bad thing about Jake he drank and smoked. Besides that he was an amazing guy and was really cute.

"Yeah babe. I was thinking about you all day." He told me, he sounded kind of buzzed.

"Aw, how sweet I was thinking about you to."I said truthfully.

"Well I'm going to go and drink a couple of more 40s'"He told me, it seemed like he didn't want to talk to me.

"Oh okay, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Yeah… Bye. "With that he hung up.

I decided to get started with dinner Charlie would be home any minute. While I was getting dinner ready I just couldn't stop and think that Jake was acting different around me. He seemed bored and uninterested in me. I didn't like it at all but I shrugged it off and thought it was just the beers.

* * *

4-4-09

The next day I decided I would go to La Push and visit Jake. I missed him so much; I haven't seen him in about a week. I got home and called Jake and told him I was going over, he said he was drinking and I could come over.

"Jake?" I called throughout the living room.

"I'll be right there Bells." He then made his appearance with a 40 oz and smiled. I smiled back and went to kiss him. We were watching some TV and all of sudden Jake said something that shocked me.

"You're cheating on me." He said furiously. I was taken aback. I was confused and not sure what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about Jake?"I asked confused.

"You heard me you slut!" Ouch. That hurt. Tears were already welling up. I let a tear fall freely. His expression softened slightly.

"Bella. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm drunk I don't know what I'm saying. I didn't mean to say that. Please forgive me" He said, his expression was full of regret.

"It's... Okay" My voice cracked. He gathered me in his arms and rocked me for a while.

"I don't want you dressing like that."He said furious again.

"Dressing how?"I asked clearly confused again. I was wearing some shorts and a tank top.

"That "He pointed accusingly.

"How do you want me dress then?" I asked. I wanted to please him I already didn't like the furious Jacob.

"Stop wearing shorts and tank tops." He demanded

"Okay."

"Okay. Good." He sounded pleased. I smiled I liked that. I decided to call it a day and decided to leave it was getting late and I still had to cook dinner for Charlie.

When I got home, I felt a sudden feeling of remorse.

**AN: That was my first chapter, please review and tell me what you thought about. By the way if you liked this chapter please check out my other story 'You're Not Alone'.  
Thanks!**

**-bewithoutyou9**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

AN: I recommend when reading this chapter listen to Cry by Rihanna. Some lyrics in that song Bella can relate to.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, never have never will.**

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
'Cos I never leave my heart open_

_&&_

_My mind is gone  
I'm spinning round  
And deep inside  
My tears ill drown  
I'm loosing grip  
What's happening?  
I stray from love  
This is how I feel  
This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim_

* * *

**Month 2**

I was sitting in my math class, I wasn't really paying attention my grades have been going downward lately Charlie really isn't taking a like to that but I just mumble a simple "I'm sorry" or "I'll try harder.". Alice comments every other day that I'm distant. I don't think I've become distant, I've always been the shy one. Alice and Rose are the ones that can talk for ages. I guess I've just been worrying to much lately to pay attention to any thing else... Jacob is still acting the same way towards me it's not normal... I think he has a drinking problem. I mean he had tough childhood, his mother is rarely home and when she is, she treats him horribly. His father left right when he was born and he visits once a year but whenever his father visits he never pays any attention to Jake he gives all his attention to his sisters, Jake's sisters aren't even his daughters. I want to help Jacob but he doesn't want any help he says he's fine he'll manage, that alcohol is his escape.

Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts when somebody snapped their fingers at me.

"Bella?" Alice yelled into my ear and shaking me.

"What?" I replied icily, Alice backed up a bit. I guess that was a little to harsh.

"I've been trying to get your attention all hour it's like you're not even on this planet!" Alice exclaimed

"Al, you're exaggerating." I said

"No I'm not! Saying that is practically an understatement." She retorted.

"What do you want anyways." I sighed

"Jasper asked me out on a date!" She screamed ecstatically.

"That's great Al!" I told her happily. I was glad Alice and Jasper were working towards a relationship, they would be so cute together.

"Thanks B!"She said sighing. The bell rang suddenly and we were both heading towards lunch. We were sitting at our usual table like always Rose was already sitting there talking to Jasper. When they saw Alice and me approaching they smiled at us and Jasper went to go and hug Alice and get her chair. He was such a gentleman I wish Jake would act like that sometimes... I sighed. Alice raised her eyebrow at me questioningly. I shook my head and mouthed nothing.

"I'm going to get some lunch, I'll be back soon..." I told them.

"Okay." They murmured.

On my way to the lunch line I caught a glimpse of a dark figure with black hair. My heart started beating erratically. The dark figure went inside the cafeteria and then I saw him, it was Jacob. I went up to him and hugged him around his waist.

"Bella." He breathed.

"What are you doing here Jake?"I asked

"I wanted to see my favorite girl."He told me, I smiled warmly.

"Well, I was getting some lunch do you want something to eat?"I asked him, I didn't want him to leave yet.

"No, its fine Bells I'm leaving soon. I just wanted to say hi." He said.

"Oh Okay."I said sadly.

"Yeah, well I'm going to go."He hugged me and kissed my hair and left.

I didn't feel like eating anymore, I felt vacant.

"B who was that?" Rose asked.

"Jake."I said distantly.

"Oh..."Rose said.

* * *

**Month 3**

The day Jacob went to Forks and said hi he told me he didn't want me talking to Alice anymore or Rose. I didn't comply with that. They were my best friends since 7th grade. I couldn't do that. So I just stopped talking I only talked when I was asked something. Alice started getting worried, when she told me her and Jasper got to together I just mumbled "I'm happy for you to." I knew I should of said something else but I couldn't it felt wrong...

I love Jacob but it seems like he's trying to control my life. I feel so lifeless now. The name calling still goes on, he threatens me he tells me he's going to leave me if I don't act like he wants me to. Alice is always complaining now in days on how I dress. I can't wear shorts, tanks, nothing that to revealing. I'm always wearing blue jeans and sweatshirts. I cry every night I just want to end this madness. I just don't know how to. I feel trapped.

"Bella, what's wrong with you?"Jasper asked, before all of this Jasper and I got along pretty good but now we're distant to.

"Nothing." That's the answer I always told everybody. Nobody would ever understand. They couldn't they didn't know what I was going through all the pain I suffer every single time he insults me.

"You're lying to me." Jasper said.

"No, I'm not" I retorted.

"Bella, I care for you as a friend, you're one of my really good friends you can trust me with whatever is happening. Alice is always upset because you won't talk to her anymore, Rose is the same mess." Jasper told me, he sounded worried but was masking it up.

"I'm okay seriously."I said.

"Okay... well you can always come to me and talk okay."He said sincerely.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter but I feel like nobody is really interested in reading this so I will be updating once I have five reviews on I will update again as soon as possible. Anyways I'm sorry with the whole review thing too but it's just to make sure people are interested... I would also like to thank the three people who reviewed! By the way to those people who are interested when Edward will make his appearence it will be possibly next chapter or the next. Then I will be skipping months less. **

**-bewithoutyou9**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would highly recommend listening to I can't stay away by The Veronicas for the beginning of the chapter! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

_Month 3_

Jasper was really a great person, it's like he could sense people's emotions. I don't know how he knew I was hurting on the inside I thought I disguised it pretty well, but I fooled nobody...

I was currently at Jacob's he was drinking. There was no surprise there, he was sometimes nice when he was drunk.

He would call me pretty or tell me how lovely my voice sounded. Times like these tell me every single argument we have is worth it because I have him in my life. He gets jealous but I guess it's normal for a boyfriend to get jealous right? I guess he overdoes it with the jealousy sometimes when he threatens to beat a guy, or accuses me of cheating.

Some people I guess don't understand 'our situation' let's leave it at that. I care for him more than any body in my life, it hurts when he calls me something unintelligent. It always the same thing 'I'm sorry', sometimes I think I should leave him because something in the back of my mind says it isn't right to treat you like that.

"Bella." Jacob said angrily.

"What?" I was confused onto why he would be angry all of a sudden, I've been following every rule that he has put for our relationship to run 'smoothly'.

"You're a hoe"He spat icily. I felt tears well up and were threatening to spill at any moment.

"No I'm not" I tried to defend myself but I felt defeated already without anything even starting.

"Yes, you are. You don't like me you're here for me for only pity. Everybody comes up to me and says you like this supposedly Mike Newton." He sneered. He was trembling with anger, I feared for my life. He's never been this angry towards me ever. I let the tears fall freely then.

"Mike is only my friend." I said, it was true were only friends, He liked me but I never showed no kind of interest toward him.

"You lying bitch." I said furiously. He was glowering over me, I felt a pang of hurt and fear, I was bawling my eyes out. I felt like he wanted to hit me, I slowly got up. I reached for my bag and keys.

"Jake, I can't be here. You're mad." My voice felt defeated and it cracked at parts.

"Whatever, leave go sleep with him you whore!" He said. I ran out of the house.

It's wrong everything was supposed to be fine and dandy I had a boyfriend that most people wanted. Everybody wanted to date Jake, he was the cute, charming, type. They were wrong. I need to get of this relationship, it'll be the death of me. I just can't stay away though. I couldn't go to Charlie's at this exact moment. He would ask questions.

* * *

_Month 4_

I felt isolated, conflicted, pained, lonely, nobody knew what I was going through. Jake threatened to hurt me the other day. If I said a word to anybody, about the things he does.

Alice and Rose had been trying to decode what is wrong with me, all I want to do is tell them what I'm going through they wouldn't understand though, the pain.

Alice and Jasper had a perfect relationship. Nobody has caught Rose's eye yet or from what I know of. I slowly started losing friends because of him, Rose and Alice were my true friends they've stuck to me since it started. Although I don't contribute on conversations with them. I care for them more that they know.

I was staring at my sandwich without even eating it.

"Have you guys seen the new guys?" Rose said animatedly.

"No, I haven't. Who are they?" Alice asked curiously

"I know the one with the brown curly hair is Emmett he's in my English class." Rose smiled. She had an interest in him. My lips twitched a little seeing Rose happy.

"What about him?" Alice asked. I pried my eyes off my sandwich see who she was talking to. That's when I saw him. He was looking at me, our eyes met for a second and then I turned around and blushed. He was cute.

"I'm not sure. He's good looking to though." Rose nudged both Alice and Jasper to look at me blushing. They were all grinning to wide. I rolled my eyes and stared at my sandwich for the rest of lunch. The bell rang and I had to go to Biology I threw my sandwich away. I looked at Alice, Rose, and Jasper.

"Bye." I said. They all said bye to and threw me a smile.

I went into Biology early like always. I sat in my seat and waited for the lesson. That's when I saw him the bronze haired boy from lunch. My seat was the only empty seat in this classroom so he had to sit by me.

I inched my chair the farthest away from his chair, Jake would kill me if I had any kind of contact with another guy. Mr. Matthews pointed towards my desk and said that was where he would be sitting. I glued my eyes toward my Biology book and sat there quietly.

"Hello." Said a velvet voice. My insides felt like they were melting at the sound of the voice. I turned my attention to the voice. It was the green eyed boy. He smiled at me.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He gave me this breath taking crooked smile.

"I'm.. I'm Bella Swan." I stuttered, I blushed. I heard him chuckle.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." He took the seat right by me. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. I chanted through out my head.

"Okay class today we're going to dissect a worm." Most of the people in the class groaned. I didn't really care. There was bound to be worse stuff. He put the worms on our bins with our utensils. I was kind of disgusted but I decided to take notes of everything.

Edward and I both went for the same utensil at the same time and I felt this electric shock surge through my whole body. I took my hand out my way. "I'm sorry" I mumbled, I'm sure my cheeks gave out my embarrassment.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too." He said.

"So where are you from?" I asked trying to take the spotlight off of me.

"I'm from Chicago." He said.

"Wow, big city to small town that must really suck." I said I knew how that felt.

"Yeah, but my father got offered a great deal at the local hospital that was hard to say no to." He chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll adjust here quick."

"I think so, I have my brother Emmett although next year might be harder when he's off to college.

"That sucks." I said I felt bad, but I'm sure he'll make friends soon.

"So. Are you from Forks?" He asked

"I was born here, but my parents got a divorce when I was younger so I moved with my mother Renee. I moved back a year ago to live with my father Charlie." Somehow I felt safe when I was around him. I 'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. He was nice and I already considered him a friend of mines.

We talked all hour, we laughed when he cracked up some funny jokes or stories about his brother Emmett. He walked me to my next class after Biology. I felt happy and free for the first time in the past couple of months.  
I saw Alice and Jasper. Then far behind them I saw Rose and she wasn't alone neither she looked so happy too.  
"Bella!" Alice exclaimed she seemed so happy. She went and hugged me and I hugged her back.

"You seem in a good mood now." She chattered away. I did I felt lighter.

Then someone behind me surprised me, I turned around and there was Edward. He gave me that crooked grin of his again. Alice looked like she was going to explode of happiness.

**AN: As promised here is your chapter for those five reviews. I think we should continue the five reviews thing. Don't you think? :) **

**-bewithoutyou9**


	4. Chapter 4

_Month 4 Cont._

A POV

Bella been so different since she started dating Jacob Black. I'm so worried she's so distant, she denies it but you can see she's hiding something. There's pain in her eyes. I miss the old her.

_Flashback_

"Jasper, I think something is wrong with Bella." I told him.

"Sweetie, she has a boyfriend she's going to act distant towards everybody because she misses him and he doesn't go to this school." He told me trying to reason with me. I knew it wasn't going to convince and I know that something was up.

"I know that Jazz, have you seen the obvious pain in her eyes. It's like she wants to burst in tears any second. She avoids contact with Rose and I as much as possible." I felt like I was going to start crying any second. I was truly worried about my best friend.

"If it makes you feel any better I'll ask Bella what's going." He said, he started rubbing my back soothingly.

"Okay Jazz."

_End of Flashback_

Jasper asked Bella the next day she said the same answer she gave everybody 'nothing'. I just couldn't shrug it off, but there was no way in convincing Bella to tell us what was wrong she was so stubborn.

I noticed Bella blushing when she caught the new guy Edward staring at her. I felt like I would cry of joy to see some reaction from Bella. She actually said 'bye' to us after lunch that day, although she didn't contribute in our conversations like usual she said something to us.

Then after school Edward caught up with Bella and they were talking again.

My phone went off. It was Rose.

"Hey Rose!"

"Alice I got great news!" She said excitedly

"What is it Rose?" I wonder if Bella called her or something.

"You remember Emmett? Well he's going to be hanging out with at lunch for the rest of the school year. I'm dating him!" She squealed. I smiled I was truly happy for Rose she deserved happiness.

"Really? That's great! I'm so happy for you, you deserve it. Is Edward going to be sitting with us too?" It would be great if he did. I'm sure Bella would talk more often.

"Yes, he will. Why?" Rose asked curiously

"Oh nothing.." I said nonchalant.

"Your lying Alice." Rosalie accused.

"Really it's nothing."

"Whatever. Well I have to go bye."

BPOV

Jacob and I were fighting like usual.

The accusations.

I'm getting so tired of this, but I don't want to get hurt. He said if I ever said a word about how our relationship is he would intentionally and brutally hurt me. I wanted to cry at that moment but I just poker face. Then my thoughts drifted to Edward. I couldn't be friends with him Jacob would hurt him terribly if he knew I had a guy friend. He wanted to hurt Jasper once. He never did because I wouldn't allow it.

"Bells have you heard a thing I've said this whole time?" He asked angrily

"No I haven't Jacob, I'm so tired of you yelling and cussing at me all the damn time. I'm tired of the name calling I'm tired of it!" I ranted and ran out of the door and got in my truck and left. He would cal l me later like he always did and asked for my forgiveness. It felt so good to do that. I felt like this big weight was take off my shoulder.

* * *

_The next morning_

Somehow I was excited to go to school today, I always dreaded going to school because I had to put on a poker face to hide my true emotions. I'm not sure if it really worked or not but I tried. I know why I was excited to go to school though. I wanted to see Edward. I know that isn't good, I admit I might have feelings for him..

I was already at school. I was excited to go to lunch for the first time ever.  
"Bella you seem in a good mood today" Alice commented she seemed like she was glowing with joy.

"Yeah I feel pretty great."

"That's good. Guess what B?" She said ecstatically

"What?"

"Emmett and Rosalie are dating!" She squealed, I smiled. I was truly happy for my best friend.

"That's awesome" I said.

We were walking to the lunch room when I saw the god like boy. He was right there in all his glory sitting at our table.

I smiled giddily and checked to see my hair was okay, it was involuntary and Alice cracked a huge smile.

**AN: That's enough for today. I feel ill. I really wanted to update one of my stories but I can't concentrate well enough. Sorry for any mistakes made in this chapter. Review please. I'll have another chapter up that will be longer Promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

_This song is for EPOV view._

_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
_

_Christina Aguilera-Hurt  
_

_Month 4 cont._

* * *

Edward and I were in Biology doing a lab report on yesterdays dissection. We were making conversation when he caught me off guard.

"Do you have boyfriend Bella?" Edward asked, I saw some kind of emotion in his eyes. It looked like hope?

"Yes, I do." I sighed. Although Jake and I fight way to often I love him dearly.

"Oh.." Edward looked disappointed.

"Yeah.." The atmosphere felt very awkward. We both shifted in our seats at the same. We both chuckled nervously. To say it felt awkward would be an understatement. I decided we needed to ease the tension just a bit.

"So, any girls caught your eye yet?" I asked curiously. He could have any girl he wanted with his looks. If I wasn't with Jacob I probably would have been hitting on him by now...

"Yeah, she's taken though." He sighed.

"Hey, don't sweat it. She doesn't know what a great guy you are."

"Yeah, but I guess I'll get over her eventually.." He chuckled nervously. I smiled. The rest of the period was pretty calm and the tension eased.

After school I said my good byes to everybody and started going towards La Push. I hope Jacob wasn't mad at me for my outburst yesterday. I would be getting it today. I sighed sadly.

I was at Jake's house and I felt like I trembling with fear. I opened the door shakily. I went to the door and knocked quietly. Jacob opened the door. He grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me up to his height. I felt tears streaming down my face. It hurt, it felt like he was choking me. I'm almost positive that it will leave a mark.

"Where the hell did you leave yesterday and who gave you the fucking right to talk to me like that?" He screamed at my face.

"I... I'm sorry Jake... I was upset about many things. I promise it won't happen again."

"Better not, or you're going to get far worst than you're getting right now." Then he threw me on the couch roughly and I felt a pang of pain go through me. I was sobbing uncontrollably at that moment.

"Bells, seriously shut up! I have a fucking head ache and your damn crying isn't going to help at all" He yelled at me.

"How do you want me to shut up when you just threw me from you're front door to your couch..." I whimpered, I was scared. I've never seen Jake this mad before. The worst part was he was sober.

"I'm tired of your shit! Just shut up!" He screamed at me his face was an inch away from me. Then suddenly his hand smacked my face hard. It hurt more than anything I've ever felt before. Even worse when James the bully at school dropped me on the floor and made me break my leg. It was far worse than that.

I cried out loud in pain. I knew that was definitely going to leave a bad bruise on my face. I tried to move from his grasp but it was hard. There was no way I was going to get out of this.

"Don't yell or scream sweetheart and this will all be over soon." He whispered in my ear sickly.

I let the tears stream while he bit me every time worse than the first time.

After he was done beating me. I limped towards the bathroom to inspect the damage. I had a big bruise on one side of my face. I had my sunglasses so I would go to the store and buy lots of make up to cover up that bruise. I broke down once I felt every single pain he inflicted on my body. My ribs hurt, I had bruises going down from my stomach to my thighs. How could he do this to me?

I limped back out towards the living room and he was right there drinking like always.

"I'm going home."

"You better not say anything about what happened today or you're going to get it far worse than today." I cringed I didn't want today's incident to repeat again. I didn't noticed I had started crying again until I noticed something moist on my cheek. I wiped it away quickly.

"I won't." I left and put my sunglasses on. I went to make-up aisle at the store and bought all kinds of dark eyeshadow and cover-up.

The lady at the counter looked at me strangely but shrugged it off.

I got home and put on all the make-up to make sure Charlie didn't suspect anything.

I looked disgusting but at least the bruise on my face wasn't noticeable any more.

_Month 5_

Jacob continuously beat me after that incident that one afternoon. Every time felt even worse than the first time. I don't know how I put up with it but I did.

I remember Alice was shocked to see me wear so much make-up to school the next day after the incident.

_Flashback_

_I was walking towards my English class that morning. I was passed Alice and the gang but I didn't give a glance at all scared that they would notice something wrong with me._

_"Bella?" Alice asked._

_"Yes?" I turned around to look at Alice. She had a shocked expression on her face._

_"You're wearing make-up?" Still shocked,_

_"Yes I am." I decided to leave before she started asking more questions. It hurt to put so much make-up on my face. I hate wearing make-up but I had to put on this much make-up._

_End of Flashback_

Tears were falling endlessly I barely talked to Alice, Rose, Jazz, Em, and Edward.

I missed them so much. I couldn't tell them what was wrong though. It just wouldn't be right. Alice and Rose looked upset all the time. Jazz and Emmett were always worried. Edward looked depressed, I'm not sure why though. I haven't talked to him in weeks. It was just a simple hello and bye.

I was on my way to Biology walking by myself. I would always leave to go to Biology early. Edward would be there a minute after I made it in the room. Today he didn't he went with me at the same time.

"Bella." Someone whispered softly behind me. I wanted to turn around to see who it was.

"Bella, wait!" The voice said slightly louder. Then someone grabbed my arm. I yelped. I had a bruise on that spot. I turned around fear obvious in my face. I saw it was Edward. He looked frightened by my reaction.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered. He sounded torn and worried.

"It's okay." My voice cracked.

"I just wanted to ask you something." He told me.

"What is it?"

"We'll talk in class."

EPOV

I was calling Bella. I wanted to talk to her. I needed to talk to her. She was always upset. She looked scared and hurt. It hurt me to see her beautiful brown eyes look so depressed.

I grabbed her arm lightly I didn't put much pressure on her arm but she yelped in pain. I let go of it scared she might start crying. There was fear written all over her face when she turned to look at me. Fear of what? I would have to find that out soon.

We were in Biology I decided to find out what she was scared of.

_What's wrong?_

**Nothing.**

_There's something wrong. You yelped in pain when I grabbed you're arm. I only put light pressure on it._

**No there isn't Edward.**

_So, If I ever decided to look at your arm would there be bruise there?_

She got up and threw the note in the trashcan. I stood there shocked. She looked furious. Her eyes were watery.

When the bell rang for the last period she sprinted out of the room. I was in a state a shock. I wanted to know her secret. She was hiding something from everybody.

I saw Alice after school, she had asked me to find out if Bella would tell me what was wrong with her.

"Did she tell you anything?" Alice asked. Her voice sounded strained.

"She said the same thing as always. Nothing." My voice sounded monotone.

"I grabbed her arm lightly on our way to Biology. She yelped in pain."

"Do you think Jake is doing something to her?" Alice asked worriedly.

"I don't know maybe. Why?"

"She's been acting like this since they've been dating. It's been getting worse now though. When you first came here she seemed to be going to her old self. Now she's far worse than before."

Alice started crying. I hugged her while she cried. I looked to see Bella staring at us with pain written all over her face. She saw Rose and Emmett. Emmett was trying to cheer up Rose up, Rose look like she would break down any second. I felt like my world was crumbling into pieces. Bella ran into her truck and started the engine and left. I wanted to go and follow her to see where she was going but my feet were glued to the floor.

BPOV

I wanted to tell Edward what wrong with me. I just couldn't I couldn't allow him to get hurt.

I saw everybody after school. They looked so upset. It was all my fault. I let the tears shed. I went into my truck and started the engine and headed to First Beach. I would always go there after Jake would beat me. I needed time to pour out all my emotions. I couldn't believe Jake would do such awful things to me. He told me I was ugly and worthless. That I was lucky to have him, nobody else would want me. He was right nobody would want me.

Charlie was never around to see the pain in my eyes. The bruises. He only thanks me for dinner. I started sobbing uncontrollably. My life sucked. I hurt the people around me by not talking to them. I should just die, like Jacob told me.

**AN:Poor Bella. :( It will all get better soon in a couple more chapters. Also I have a poll up to those who are interested. Please vote! Anyways thanks for the reviews. Seven reviews please.**

**-bewithoutyou9**


	6. Chapter 6

**I highly recommend listening to Missing by Evanescence for this chapter.**

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I breathe deep and cry out:  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

_-Missing by Evanescence_

* * *

_Month 6_

"Jake?" I was sobbing. The pain. I couldn't control it anymore...

"What the hell do you want Bella?"

"Please, stop." I whimpered my ribs were aching in pain.

"If you stop crying I will." He shouted.

He punched me again. Then he kicked my ribs. I cried in pain.

"How the hell do you want me to stop if you keep on crying?" I sobbed uncontrollably.

I was about to say something but he punched my mouth. I cried in silence and tried to endure the pain.

The next thing I remember, was waking up. He must of knocked me out. I ran out of the house as fast as my sprained ankle would allow me. I knew what I would do. Nobody cared, they wouldn't mind my absence. All my friends stop talking to me.

I got to my house and I noticed Charlie wasn't home yet.

I made him his favorite and started packing all my clothes on my duffle bag. Dinner was ready and all my stuff was packed. I looked around the house, I would miss everything in Forks. My dad, Alice, Rose, Jazz, Em, and especially Edward.

I wrote Charlie a note. A few notes fell on the note.

_Charlie,_

_I'm leaving.. I'm running away. It's best this way. I'm so sorry._

_Thanks for everything dad._

_I'll miss you and I love you dad.._

_Bella._

I called a cab and it was waiting for me outside already. I ran out of the house and got in the cab. I let my tears fall. I had gone through with it. I won't suffer anymore. Everybody will be happy they got rid of me.

Nobody is going to miss me. I cried. The cab guy looked at me weird. I had enough money to live on my own. I took all my college savings.

A POV

I was laying in my room like usual. I felt void of any kind of emotion lately. Bella always had that sad look on her face. She never talked anymore. She always kept to herself and looked at the ground. What the hell did Jacob do to her? I didn't notice tears were spilling down my face until I felt something moist on my face. Everybody in the group was always silent. They felt hurt too.

Edward looked depressed. He really cared about Bella so much. I knew he loved her. I wish Bella could take a look and see that.

There was a knock on my door. It was my mother.

"Come in."

"Alice." She sighed. She looked like she had been crying.

"What's wrong mom?"

"It's Bella.."

"What happened to her?"

"She... She.. ran away Alice." She started crying again. I was in a state of shock.

"No she didn't."

"Alice, do you know where she would of gone?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I have to go."I ran out of the room, crying. I needed to find Bella. She was my best friend. I went to Charlie's she had to be there.

I knocked on his door. Charlie opened the door. He looked like he had been crying. I hugged him awkwardly. He hugged me back.

"Where is she?" My voice cracked.

"I don't know Alice, she left a note."

I looked at the note and it only made everything feel so much more real. I couldn't believe it. She left.

"I'm sorry. I knew something was wrong. She just wouldn't talk to nobody. It's all my fault Charlie." I started crying. I slid to the floor. I felt so vulnerable. I couldn't believe it.

"Alice, it's not your fault. She's been looking distant to me also."

He hugged me and told me it wasn't my fault. Bella wouldn't talk but somehow I knew this was Jacob's fault.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Edward's.

"Hello?"

"Edward..." I cried through the phone.

"Alice? What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Bella... She ran... away..." My voice cracked and I could feel another wave of sobs coming. The phone fell on the other side. I heard someone crying on the other line. Someone grabbed the phone.

"Alice?" It was Emmett.

"Where's Bella?" He sounded like he was in pain.  
"We don't know."

"We'll be right over ."

I decided to call Jasper, I needed him at this moment.

"Jazz, I need you. Come over to Bella's"

"What's wrong Alice?"He sounded concerned.

"Bella ran away..." I cried again.

"I'll be there soon." As soon as I hung up the phone Rose was running inside Charlie's house. There were tears streaming down her face.  
"Charlie, I'm so sorry." She looked guilty.

She went and hugged me and we cried on each others shoulders. I couldn't believe this was happening. I needed to find Bella. I needed my best friend.

E POV

Bella ran away...

The perfect angel left, why?  
I can't understand why she would leave.

I love her, I would do anything to see her smile and laugh. I miss her beautiful angelic face. Why god? I am going to find Bella if it was the last thing I would do.

"Edward, snap out of it." Emmett said. He was shaking me. I just couldn't all my thoughts would drift to Bella.

"I can't Em."

"You have to, or we're never going to find her." He was right.

"Why did she leave Em?" I was crying again. I felt so weak. I just couldn't hold the tears though. What if I never got to see her again? What if I couldn't hold her, kiss her, and tell her I love her.

"Edward, get some control. You need to be strong so we can find her." Again he was right, I needed to be strong so I can find her.

We finally got to Bella's house. The door was open so we just walked in. Rose and Alice were on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Jasper was holding Alice trying to pry her off the ground. Emmett went and gathered Rose in his arms. I was alone, so was Charlie.

I decided I had to leave and find Bella by myself I wouldn't return until I found her.

"I have to go, I need to find Bella." I ran out of the door and opened the door to my Volvo. I heard people faintly shouting telling me to come back. I ignored I was determined to find my lost love.

I was on the highway now on my way to Seattle. Bella didn't take her truck so she must of taken a flight somewhere.

B POV

When we finally got to Seattle, I payed the taxi guy. I needed to get the hell out of Washington. I couldn't go to Arizona or Florida. Renee would most likely be getting on the next plane to Phoenix if she cared enough. Jake's words went through my head often. "Nobody cares about you." Sadly, it's true. Nobody took the time to try to figure out the truth.

I was boarding my plane now. I was leaving. I didn't even care to take a glance back. I was happy to leave. I was ready to start my new life on my own. Throughout the whole plane ride, I looked back at all the memories I've had in Forks.

I smiled at the memories. Now I look back and these past six months have been hell. I was alone for so long. I should of done this earlier.

When the plane landed, I was in a different state and a different city. I felt like this was the fresh start I've been looking for all along.

I decided it was time to find a place to stay at and I dialed my old best friend number.

"Hello?" Said the familiar voice.

"Angela, it's Bella."

"Bella! Hey how are you?" She asked.

"I need you do me a favor."

"Of course anything." She was such a sweetheart.

"Can you pick me up at the airport where you live? I know it's short notice but I really need a place to stay and your my last resort."

"Okay, Bella. I'll be there soon." She hung up and I waited for Angela to pick me up.

She was 20 right now, I met Angela when I was a freshman she was a senior. We clicked automatically, she was such a great friend and I knew I could rely on her for anything. She moved away after she graduated to go to college. She lives in Fresno, California and attends California State University.

"Bella?" Someone called. I looked up to see it was Angela.

"Hey Ang." She went to hug me, and I winced in pain when she hugged me. I hope she doesn't notice.

"Come on Bella, let's get you to my house." She put her arm around my waist and I tried to endure the pain.

Angela drove to her house. It was cute little home with spacious room. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It had a pool outside and it had very homely feeling. Overall it was an excellent house.

"Angela, this house is amazing!"

"Thanks, I bought it with my boyfriend Ben."

"When do I get to meet him?" I asked. She was blushing.

"Ben, I'm back!" Angela yelled throughout the house. Then Angela's boyfriend came out from a room. He was about 5'6 he had brown hair and blue eyes. He was a average looking guy. He was good for Angela.

"Hi I'm Ben." We shook hands.

"I'm Bella." I liked Ben he was a great person for Angela. We chatted and caught up. Then came the question I dreaded. Angela showed me to the guest room and we sitting on the bed talking.

"Bella can I ask you something?" Angela looked worried like this question would upset me.

"Go for it Angela."

"I don't mind you being here, I'm just wondering why you left Forks." I felt my face fall. I wasn't ready to tell anybody what happened.

"Bella. You don't have to tell me what happened. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like." She put her hand on my shoulder and looked me in my eyes. She meant it.

"Thank you. For everything."

"No problem Bella, I missed you. You were one of my really good friends in Forks."

"I missed you too."

**AN: Review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter, also I will be closing my poll on the Friday the 24th.**


	7. Chapter 7

_You're everything I thought you never were  
And nothing like I thought you could've been  
But still you live inside of me  
So tell me how is that?_

_You're the only one I wish I could forget  
The only one Id love to not forgive  
And though you break my heart, you're the only one  
And though there are times when I hate you  
Cause I cant erase  
The times that you hurt me  
And put tears on my face  
And even now while I hate you_

_Beyonce-Broken Hearted Girl_

* * *

Angela was my life saver. I could never explain how grateful I am to have her in my life. Although I can't tell her what made me leave Forks, she really was an understanding person. I missed everybody back in Forks, I just hope the feeling was mutual. Hope, that was definitely something I needed.

My ribs were practically screaming at me in pain. My wrist was looked so abnormal looking along with my ankle. Then there is the bruises and the scars. I just couldn't believe he would do this to me. What did I do to deserve this? I just want an answer to my unsolved question. At first it was just verbal abuse, he would yell, threaten, and tell me off. Then it started with the emotional abuse, he called me ugly, he told me nobody cared about me, and then he told me I was worthless. It was all true sadly. Then it escalated to even worse stuff. The hitting, punching, kicking, pushing, and shoving. He always blamed it on the alcohol. The last time, he did this he was sober. He did it on purpose, he did it because it made him happy to see someone else in pain.

To some it up in a few words. _My life sucks. _Maybe I should just jump off a cliff like Jacob told me to.

I fell asleep after that, when I woke up there was a note by the night stand. I opened it and it was a note from Angela.

_Bella, _

_I have class to attend. I left you some pancakes I made this morning on the kitchen island I also left on the kitchen island if you feel like going out._

_Call or text if you need anything. _

_Love Angela._

I smiled Angela was so thoughtful. I decided it was time to get up. I went to the restroom in the guestroom and put on all my makeup that I needed to cover up all the bruises. When I was 'prensentable' I left the guest room. I ate my breakfast quietly and decided I needed some fresh air. I got Angela's car keys and drove to the local super market. I would make Angela and Ben dinner.

EPOV

Now that I think about it. I shouldn't have ran off like I did. I was at the airport in Seattle, completely clueless. I decided to text Alice and ask her where would Bella go if she needed to go out of the state.

**Does Bella have any other close friends outside of Washington?**

_Yes, she has a really close friend named ?_

**Where does Angela live?**

_I think she lives in Northern California._

**What part in Northern California. There's tons of cities in Northern California.**

_I'm not sure, Bella was the one that always kept in touch with her. I know Angela is going to California State._

**Okay thanks. Bye.**

I was so frustrated that narrowed it down slightly. I ran a hand through my hair trying to calm down my nevers, I guess I was going to go on a road trip.

I went and bought an airline ticket and waited to what felt like eternity. I was going to find Bella.

Finally they called for flight and I was boarding the plane. I just really hope Bella was in California. I really needed to find her. I'm glad I had a picture of her in my pocket. I could see if people have seen Bella.

I couldn't sleep throughout the whole ride I was anxious to land.

We finally landed in LAX. I found a Budget in the airport and rented a blue Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder. It was sleek and had great speeds to it. I raced out towards the freeway and made my way to my first stop.

Fresno, California. Throughout the whole ride there I was thinking about ways to convince Bella to come back Forks, for whatever reason she decided to leave. Everybody would receive her with open arms. I knew that but did she?

I made the three hours and a half drive to Fresno from Los Angles in an hour and a half. I went twice the speed limit, I just didn't care at the moment. I was going to find my Bella.

When I exited out the freeway I made my way to the first supermarket I saw.

I went up to every person at the cashier stand and asked them same question. "Have you seen this girl?" They all shook their head and I gave them my phone number to call me if they saw her or anything along those lines.

I went to every single place in Fresno where Bella could of possibly entered. I finally reached the last supermarket in Fresno, when I was about to go up to this cashier and ask them the same question when I saw someone that looked familiar to me. I started walking forward to the familiar person, never leaving my eyes of her.

BPOV

I was in the supermarket getting some lasagna pasta, tomato sauce, and meat to make Angela and Ben some lasagna tonight. I was at the check-out area when I felt someone was staring at me. I decided to turn around to see if I was just being paranoid or not. Right when I turned I knew I regretted that decision. I would recognize that strange bronze colored hair and sparkling green eyes anywhere. It was Edward. I felt the tears stinging in my eyes and threatening to spill. How did he know I was here? I opened my mouth to say something but he opened his mouth first. I left the cart full of stuff in the store and ran out. Edward was running out after me.

"Bella!" He shouted.

"Bella please wait." I got inside the car and backed up and made my way towards Angela's.

I noticed this blue sports car following me the whole way towards Angela's house. The windows were tinted dark so I couldn't get a glance of who it was. I didn't want to get out of the car. I just stood there waiting, for the blue sport car to leave. I was crying, I was scared what if it was Jacob here to hurt me again. It never left,I flinched when I heard someone knocking on the window of Angela's car and saw it was Edward.

"Bella, please open the door." He looked worried and defeated. I decided to open the door, and I got out.

"What do you want Edward?" I spat acidly. He flinched back at my tone.  
"I want to talk to you, you need to come to Forks." He was pleading.

"I can't go back." I said softly, I didn't want him to hear the cracking in my voice. I was looking at the floor not really looking at him. His finger lifted my head to look at him. He looked so pained, why?

"Why can't you go back Bella?"

"I just can't go back."

He enveloped me in his arms, he applied some pressure into the hug and I winced in pain. He noticed it. He let me go and looked at me apologetically.

"Bella, please talk to me." I couldn't look away from his beautiful green eyes. I had tears falling down my face. I winced every time Edward would touch my bruise on my face. I guess the make-up I had on wasn't water proof because I heard Edward take a big intake of air when he notice my bruise on my face.

"How... did you get.. that bruise on your face?" He asked shakily. Was I ready to tell him what happened or not?

E POV

When I hugged Bella, she winced at the slight pressure. I decided to let her go, she looked so depressed and in pain. I've noticed every time someone put the a tad bit of pressure on her she would wince in pain. I wonder why? Somehow I think Jacob had something to do with this.

Bella was crying and I decided to wipe all her tears, she winced every time I touched her face. Then I discovered something shocking on her face. There was a huge bruise there that was covered with tons of make-up. I felt like all the air was taken out of my lungs and I couldn't breathe.

"How... did you get.. that bruise on your face?" I asked her shakily. She looked conflicted, as if she wasn't sure if to answer my question or not.

A car pulled up at that moment. I didn't recognize the couple in the car, but Bella did. She sighed. A woman somewhere in her early 20s came out of the car and gasped when she saw the horrible bruise on Bella's face.

"Bella! How did you get that bruise on your face?" The woman asked. Bella looked troubled.

"Can we talk about this inside Angela?"

"Of course."

"Angela, I'd like you to meet my friend Edward."

"Edward, this is Angela." So this was Bella's friend she seemed nice.

"Your welcome to come inside." I tentatively entered the house. Bella and I were sitting on a couch opposite to Angela and this other guy who I assumed was Angela's boyfriend.

"Bella. How did you get that bruise?" Angela asked again.

"I..." Bella looked stuck she wasn't sure what to say. I was dying to know how this happened.

Bella opened her mouth again but nothing came out. She looked lost, I wanted to take away all her pain. I rather be the one in pain fifty times more than I already am just to take hers away. I took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked at me and she smiled.

"Bella is this the reason why you came to stay here?" Angela asked.

Bella nodded her head, nothing came out of her mouth. It was like she lost her voice.

I decided to look at her arms to see if there was another bruise on her arm. She looked scared when she saw me rolling her sleeve from her shirt. I was right, there was a couple more bruises on her arm.

"Who did this to you Bella?" I was shaking with anger. I wanted to hurt the person who hurt my Bella so badly.

She seemed to contemplate on whether on not to answer my question. She took a big intake of air and opened her mouth to say something. Angela and I were both on the edges of the couch to hear everything Bella was about to tell us.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

**AN: Ahh, the suspense! Review please(:**

**By the way I love my reviewers :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper POV

Neither of us knew what to do once Edward left, he just ran out of the house abruptly. Charlie was stunned, we were all calling Edward's name but he didn't turn around to see he just got inside his Volvo and left.

Charlie decided to call Jacob to see if he knew where Bella was. Jacob never answered. Emmett, Charlie, and I decided to go to La Push to see what was up. It was unbelievable what we saw once we got to Jacob's house. Jacob opened the door, he had only shorts on, his words were slurred and there was shattered glass every where and blood. Then we saw Leah Clearwater in Jacob's living room naked.

"What the hell is the meaning of this Jacob?" Charlie yelled at him infuriated.

"Who are you?" Jacob questioned.

"I'm Bella's father and Chief of Police. You're arrested kid."

"You're the sluts father." Emmett and I couldn't control ourselves we both tackled him and punched him multiple times until he was knocked out. Charlie acted like he didn't see anything and then he handcuffed him and took him inside the cruiser we decided to wait for the cops to come by to get evidence.

When the cops finally arrived, Emmett and I left and went to the station to see what happened to Jacob.

Charlie was still there and he was beyond mad.

"Where is he?" Emmett asked.

"He's locked up right now, for underage drinking and physical abuse." I saw a tear slip down his face when he said that.

"Physical Abuse? Who did he abuse?" I asked.

"He hit Bella constantly." Emmett and I were shocked how could her hurt such a nice person like Bella.

E POV

Bella closed her mouth and opened it. Then the tears, they started falling freely down her face.

"Bella, you need to tell us who did this to you." I needed to know, I had my suspicions of who it might have been but, I want to be sure so I could beat the living hell out of him.

"Jacob." She looked at me and sobbed on my shoulder. I knew it. Why would he do this to an angel like Bella? Why?

She doesn't deserve this kind of damage inflicted on her.

Angela seemed confused, she grabbed her phone and dialed a number. She stepped out of the room saying she needed to make a phone call. She left Bella and I there. Bella sobbed on my shoulder. Jacob Black was going to pay.

Bella fell asleep after a while, Angela came back and told me that I can stay in the guest room with Bella. I took Bella in the room Angela showed and put Bella down. I just sat there and thought. How was I going to convince Bella to come back to Forks?

Angela walked in the guest room a while after that.

"Edward, can I talk to you please?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." I whispered back. She walked out of the room. I went and kissed Bella's forehead and walked out of the room. Angela was in the living room waiting for me.

"I got some coffee here if you want some." I thanked her and drank my coffee.

"I called Forks Police a while ago and they arrested Jacob."

"Really that's great."

"Yeah, they got the court date set up it's on August 5th."

"How am I going to convince Bella to go back by then?"

"I'm not sure, but Bella has to go back and have him put behind in bars." She was right.

"I'll figure it out Angela, thank you so much for your hospitality." She smiled at me.

"It's no problem really, I just want Bella safe and I can tell you care about her so much."

"I love Bella, I would do anything for her." It was the truth.

I went back into the guest room and slept on the couch in the room. In the middle of the night I heard a scream that jolted me from my sleep.

B POV

I fell asleep sometime after crying on Edward's shoulder. I kept on having nightmares they were constant and they felt so real.

Jacob came to Angela's house and he was rampage to kill. I had told somebody he swore he would hurt someone profusely if I told them what Jake did to me. I walked out of the guest room to look for Angela. I knocked quietly on Angela and Ben's door. No answer. I decided to go inside and I saw on Angela and Ben on the floor lifeless.

I ran out of the room as fast as I could and went into the guest room to tell Edward what happened. When I entered the guest room Edward was on the floor and Jake was beating him brutally.

I ran toward them and tried to pry Jacob off Edward but nothing I did worked.

I screamed in my dream. I remember I kept on saying "Get off him Jake." "Edward, I'm sorry."

Then suddenly somebody was calling my name.

I opened my eyes and my breathe was caught in my throat. It was Edward.

He put me on his lap and told me it was a dream. That he would be here for me. My heart swelled at the thought that he was here for me.

I didn't deserve Edward, not at all; he was to good for me. I smiled at him and he smiled at me back.

I stayed in his arms for a long time. Then I felt my eyes starting to get droopy.

"Edward, please don't go. Stay here please."

"I will, Bella. I'm not going anywhere without you." I fell asleep after that in Edward's arms.

When I woke up, Edward was right there. He was up and he looked deep in thought. I kissed his cheek. He looked surprised at first and then he composed himself.

"Thank you for everything."

"No problem, I would do anything for you Bella."

"Bella." He sighed. He sounded serious.

"Yes?"

"We have to go to Forks."

"I don't want to go back."

"You have to Bella, Jacob confessed he's not going to hurt you anymore. I'll protect you always. Everybody misses you. Alice, Jazz, Rose, Em, and your dad. They all want you back." They missed me.

"They miss me?" I was shocked.

"Of course they do, you mean so much to them Bella. More than you'll ever know."

"I can't go though Edward. Jake is going to hurt you, he's going to hurt me. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Bella I can defend myself and you can get a restraining order but I doubt he'll get out of jail."

I was uncertain on going, I wasn't sure about the whole Jake thing. He might try to escape from prison and most likely break the restraining order.

"We'll all protect you Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and I."

"You have to show up to court, if you want Jake behind bars."

"I guess, I'll go." He smiled.

"Thank you Edward."

"No problem. So when do you want to head back to Forks?"

"Today." Might as well get it over with.

"Okay, I'll call the airport and get some tickets ready ffor today." I decided to get out of the room and thank Angela for everything.

"Angela?"

"In here Bella." I walked in and Bella was making some omelets. Ben was there he smiled and me and got back to reading the paper.

"I just wanted to tell you thanks for everything you two have done for me. It truly means a lot to me."

"Bella. It really was no problem we care about you, and you're a great person." It was Ben who spoke this time.

"Thank you though, I don't know how I could ever repay you guys." I left the room after that and I started packing all my stuff in my duffel bag.

"Our flight is in two hours. I think we should start heading out." I took a deep breathe and left the room. Edward and I said our goodbyes and thank you's once again. The car ride was peaceful, Claire De Lune was playing and Edward was humming to the music.

We finally got to the airport and Edward grabbed my hand. The moment our hands touched I felt this surge of electricity run through my body. Something I've never felt before in my life.

We walked around the terminal for a while until we finally settled in a Cinnabon. We bought some breakfast and sat on a chair in the terminal waiting for our flight to be called.

Finally our flight was called and Edward and I sat on the seats and Edward put his arm around my waist protectively. I sighed contently. This was the first I felt like I truly have been happy. Edward's arm around my waist felt like our bodies were made for each other. Like a puzzle connected together, it just went there and it didn't belong any where else.

E POV

Bella fell asleep sometime during the plane. She was adorable when she was sleeping. I loved to see her sleep in a non creepy stalker kind of way though. She kept on mumbling about silly things in her sleep. I chuckled a times at some of the random things she would say. At some point in her sleeping she was mumbling my name. Then she said she loved me. I felt like my heart was going to pop out of chest at any moment after she said that. I longed to hear her say 'I love you Edward.'

**AN: Hmm. I felt pretty evil stopping at that part last chapter but I just had to do it lol. Review please!**

**I hope you all liked this chapter(: How did you people like the Jasper POV in this chapter?**

**-bewithoutyou9**


	9. Chapter 9

**E POV**

The plane finally landed and Bella and I were making our way towards the Volvo. She seemed happy to be back in Washington. I opened her door and I went back to the drivers seat and started the engine.

"Bella, you should sleep you look exhausted."

"No it's fine, Edward." We sat in companionable silence, listening to Claire De Lune.

"I love this composition." Bella sighed.

I smiled, I wrote her a lullaby I might have to show it to her someday.

"So, are you going back to school on Monday?" I asked. She frowned.

"I might have to, I wonder how much trouble I'm going to get with Charlie." She mused.

"I'm sure he won't be mad at all." She gave me a skeptical look and I shrugged it off.

She fell asleep sometime after our chat, I decided I would have Carlisle check her wrist and ankle, they looked kind of messed up. We finally arrived at Forks and I made my way towards my house, nobody knew I had found Bella.

I woke Bella up and I told her if she wanted my father to check her injuries, she said she was fine but I told her it was either him or the hospital so she agreed.

I told Bella to stay downstairs, while I go get Carlisle. I went up the stairs and knocked on Carlisle's study room door.

"Come in." I opened the door and walked in.

"Edward, you're back, did you find her?" He went and hugged me.

"Yeah I did, I was wondering if you could check to see if she has any injuries, you know what happened right?"He nodded and we made our way downstairs.

**B POV**

I heard footsteps descending down the stairs and I looked up to see Edward walking down with a his father? It couldn't be he was so young looking and looked like a movie star instead of a doctor. He was just as gorgeous as Edward. He had honey blond hair and emerald green eyes just like Edward, now I know where Edward got his looks.

"So, Bella. How are you I'm Carlisle."

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Cullen."

"Bella, please call me Carlisle." I blushed, he started examining all my injuries and bruises. I winced when he touched my ribs and my arms and legs. He seemed deep in thought.

"Bella, we're going to have to take you to the hospital I need x-rays of your ribs, legs, and arms. " I sighed, might as well get it all over with.

Edward carried me to the Volvo and placed me in my seat. I argued with him the whole time he carried me I was perfectly capable of walking by myself. It felt nice to be in Edward's arm though.

We got to the hospital and I was admitted in and taken to go get x-rays.

When we were finished with the x-rays, I only had to have brace for my foot while my ankle heals, and my wrists weren't that bad and would heal just like ribs would.

We left the hospital and made our way towards Charlie's I was nervous, I wasn't sure what I was expecting. When we pulled up in front of my house Alice's Porsche, Emmett's Jeep, Rosalie's M3, and Jasper's Mercedes were all parked.

Edward walked with me on my pace and I opened the door.

Everybody was sleeping on my living room floor, Charlie was sitting on the couch looking at nothing.

He looked up to see who opened the door and he looked like he went in shock. He walked over to where I was on gave me hug. Charlie and I were never ones to show our true emotions but we honestly didn't care at the moment.

"Bells, I've missed you." He told me. I was beaming with happiness, he missed me.

"I've missed you too Dad."

We went and sat on the kitchen table quietly, he was telling me about Jake getting arrested and how he's going to go to prison. Edward was there with me the whole time like I was going to leave out of no where.

Alice was the first to stir, she looked up and saw that Charlie wasn't on the couch.

"Charlie?" Alice's voice rang throughout the whole house, but it didn't wake Em, Jazz, or Rose.

"In here Alice." Alice walked inside the kitchen and a smile was creeping on her face when she saw Edward and me.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled. Which caused everybody else to wake up.

"YOU'RE BACK. OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" She was jumping up and down. Rose walked in and she was in complete shock and the tears starting pouring down her face. Emmett walked in and he was exactly like Alice jumping up and down. Jasper went inside the kitchen and he was smiling so wide.

They all came and attacked me, my ribs were screeching in pain but I just decided to take the pain. I was glad to be bad. They all missed me.

Sometime after that, I told them I was sorry for leaving and I thanked Edward for bringing me back he flashed me his brilliant lop sided smile. They all told me they completely understood and Jake is going to get what he deserves.

I was going to start my life over again, no more mistakes, no more looking back on the past. I was going to keep my head up high and look only in front of me and never looking back.

Everybody started leaving slowly promising to be back tomorrow. Charlie kept on telling Edward how grateful he was for bringing me back and that he could come over whenever he'd like.

Charlie decided to call it a night and Edward and I were sitting on the couch eating some lasagna I made.

"Bella, this is delicious." He told me, I blushed at his compliment.

"Thanks, it was my Grandma Marie's special recipe."

We talked about nothing and everything at the same time just getting to know each other.

We both had so much in common, we both liked classical music, we had the same taste in music, and hobbies.

He decided to call it a night at 11 and I walked him out to the porch.

"Bella, it's great to have you back." He kissed my cheek and walked away. I blushed furiously and he walked inside his Volvo and waved.

I went back inside the house and went upstairs and went to bed. My life was finally making a turn for the better.

The next day I woke up and Charlie was downstairs he had a serious expression on his face.

"Hey dad."

"Hey." He sounded distant but I shrugged it off.

"Bells, can you take this with you at all times please." He handed me a pepper spray can. I gave him a confused look.

"I just want you to carry it with you." He shrugged. I went inside the kitchen and made myself some cereal. The rest of the day was a blur, as promised Em, Rose, Jazz, Alice, and Edward came by and we hung out. Edward and I had dinner again like last night and we talked for hours to no stop.

It was finally getting late and I knew Edward had to go, but I didn't want him to leave.

Edward left at midnight that day and I decided to call it a night.

I was walking back from a morning jog I decided to take, I left Charlie a note telling him I was take a jog and I was making my way back home when a mysterious car kept on following me. I ignored it and then the car halted to a stop and a person in all black and a mask placed on put a blindfold on my eyes and put a something in my mouth to make sure I didn't scream and I was taken away. I heard cackling in the background and the voices I heard were all to familiar.

I jolted up from my bed and I was breathing heavily. That was an awful dream. It was a dream though, this was real life and this was Forks. Stuff like this didn't happen in Forks.

I decided to get ready for school earlier, it was 5 A.M. I took a hot steaming shower, it relaxed all my tense muscles, I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I got out of the shower and put on my long sleeve shirt and my light wash American Eagle boyfriend jeans, since it was the only kind of jeans that my foot brace could fit in.

I walked down the stairs quietly and ate some cereal. I was bored and there was nothing to do, I switched on the T.V. and nothing interesting was on. It was six and Charlie was up already getting ready to go. He left and it was 6:30 I decided to text Edward to see if he was ready. My truck wasn't working well anymore and my mechanic happens to be in prison.

**To: Edward**

**Frm: Bella**

**Hey, I was wondering if you could give me a ride to school my truck isn't exactly working and I can't drive with a foot brace on.**

**-B**

I got a reply back instantly.

**To: Bella**

**Frm: Edward**

**Hey gorgeous, yeah I'll be there at 7.**

**See you soon.**

**-E**

I blushed when I saw what he wrote. I was plain, there was nothing special about me. Edward and I had a special kind of friendship, we were always laughing all the time, I could confide with him in absoulutely anything, I was never able to have that kind of connection with Jazz or Em. This was something else, it had to be, it was like Edward and I had some kind of magnectical pull towards each other.

Then something dawned on me, something that I thought I had with Jake.

I was falling in love with Edward Cullen.

**AN: So, what did you think?**

**By the way I have both 'Maid of Honor' and 'The Wedding Dare' up! I will be working around for a schedule to update all four of my stories, I seriously need one I will post it up once I got it settled.**

**-BeWithoutYou9**


	10. Chapter 10

Edward and I got closer every single day. I didn't mind. I just couldn't be in love with my best friend. I just got out of a horrible relationship two months ago. I finally got my foot brace off and Alice is practically forcing me to go on a shopping trip, and a new make over. I rolled my eyes and decided to do what was told.

I got in Alice's yellow Porsche with Rosalie in the front and we drove to Port Angeles singing on the top of our lungs singing to Cobra Starship, Paramore, Hey Monday, and Taylor Swift.

When we got to Port Angeles, they both dragged me a salon and told me that I was going to get a haircut and other 'necessary' things. I snorted nothing could really make me look as good as them. They went to go get me new clothes because my closet was in drastic need of new items.

The lady at the salon gave me some cucumbers to put on my eyes and I did as told and we got to the makeover. She had brown eyes with gold specks and her hair was a striking blonde color. She was gorgeous. I could hear snips from scissors, she was cutting my hair. I sighed this was going to be a long day. Finally the snips came to a stop and I felt tin foil on my hair, what is she doing? I was going to ask her what she was doing when this song was playing throughout the whole salon started playing.

_all this time i was wasting  
hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
and all you do is let me down  
and its taken me this long  
baby but i figured you out  
and you're thinking well be fine again  
but not this time around_

It was a You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift. Memories flashed through my head about Jake and I, the beatings, everything. I could feel the tears threatening to trickle down my face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" The stylist who's name is Stacy asked me.

"Nothing." I whimpered. She touched my shoulder and she gave me a sympathetic smile. I felt like I could tell her what happened, spill my whole story to a stranger.

"My ex-boyfriend used to hit me." I told her. She gasped in horror. I got that reaction a lot. Her eyes looked troubled.

"It's okay sweetie, I know how you feel. I had a husband who would hit me too." I was in shock. This nice women was beaten too. I couldn't believe it.

"How.. How.. did you get over it..?" I stuttered. She gave me sad smile.

"It's really hard to get over it, I think about it from time to time. I just try to keep those memories sealed and untouched. My current boyfriend helped me put all the pieces together again." She told me with so much admiration for the guy.

"Wow. I wish I had somebody that could do the same for me." I sighed longingly.

"You might hon, you might just be having trouble accepting it." She told me. Then Edward came to mind, through out the whole conversation Edward was on my mind. How he found me. I smiled at her, she made me realize something that was right in front of me.

"Thank you." I told her sincerly.

"For what?" She asked curiously.

"You made me realize something that was right in front of me all along." She was beaming of joy. I smiled at her. Stacy and I talked about everything. She was such a nice lady, she was only in 21. We became great friends and I promised her to come by and talk sometime. I gave her my phone number so we can meet up sometime. I really did like her she was a wonderful person.

I felt confident and fresh with my new makeover. My hair is four inches past my shoulders with layers all over. I had light brown highlights that made my hair look like a chestnut color. I looked pretty for once. Rose and Alice told me I looked gorgeous. I felt great after that talk with Stacy. It was nice to know I'm not alone.

We got back to my house and we decided we were going to go out with the guys that night. We put on something casual but fashionable and left.

I decided to wait outside for everybody else. They all went in seperate cars. Alice and Jazz were in the Porsche, Rose and Emmett in the Jeep, and Edward and I the Volvo. I was waiting for Edward outside when I heard someone suck in a huge breathe. I turned around to see it was Edward, his mouth was open and his eyes were eyeing me. I blushed at the attention.  
"Close that mouth, the flies are going to get in." He blushed, I giggled he looked adorable. He closed his mouth and opened the passenger door to the Volvo. I got in and he went to the drivers seat and drove in comfortable silence to Port Angeles.

"Bella." Edward said, his breathing sounded labored.

"What's wrong Edward?" I was worried.

"I didn't get to tell you how beautiful you look." I blushed deep cherry red.

"Thanks." The rest of the night went without a flaw. It was perfect, I had fun with everybody. Jasper and Emmett commented on my makeover and told me I looked great. I muttered a thanks and blushed.

When I got home Alice and Rose attacked me and told me that Edward and I were shamelessly flirting through out the whole dinner. I denied everything and decided to call it a night they were spending the night at my house.

The next day we had school and I was getting ready for school when Alice told me she was going to plan my wardrobe. She told me to take a shower and I did what she told me. I showered with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner and washed everything out. I got out of the shower and my clothes were layed out for me. There was a light wash destroyed mini denim skirt and a floral smocked tank. It was blue and green it was adorbale. On my bedside were teal flats. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and I looked great. I went downstairs and Rose and Alice were ready already.

"Bella you look great!" Alice and Rose told me.

I blushed and ate some breakfast, once we got to school I felt like someone of staring at me. I was kind of nervous like something bad was going to happen.

I went to all my classes and everything went by fine, but the feeling that someone was following me was still there.

Finally lunch came, and I went and sat at our usual table. Edward was there, he smiled at me when he saw me.

"Hey." He stroked my cheek and I blushed. He smiled crookedly.

"Hey you," He said and picked at his lunch. By then everybody else was there and saw our whole exchange. They were all smiling to wide. Lunch was the same, as always. Edward and I were both being accused of 'shamelessly flirting'. I rolled my eyes at them and shrugged it off.

Biology was fun, Edward and I joked most of the time. He walked me to Gym and I felt like someone was still following me. I must be paranoid. Edward noticed something was bothering me.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know, I feel like someone is following me." I told him.

"Well, I'll be here when school ends. Just wait for me and I'll drive you home."

P.E. went by, and Edward was right there waiting for me after school. He stayed over for dinner that night. I still had that feeling like someone was following me. I shrugged it off, I knew Edward knew that I still felt paranoid. He left, and he texted me the whole night. That night when I was getting ready for bed, I felt like someone was looking at me sleep in my window. I sighed and fell asleep. I still had that same nightmare, two months ago. Lately, the dream has been more often.

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just haven't had a good week. I've been sulking in depression and if I would of wrote something I probably woul****d of brought Lauren in the picture. Edward chasing after Lauren instead of Bella kind of thing, yeah I'm sure nobody wants that right? Anyways. Review and I repeat I'm very sorry. Also, I will have a surprise POV next update. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Do not skip Jacob POV it is vital for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Bella's little friends came over to my house and demanded to know where Bella was. Hell, if I know I was having the greatest sex ever with Leah Clearwater. I've been cheating on Bella for two months with her. They both tackled me and I fell to the ground when they both punched me. I was falling into darkness and the next thing I remember is pain coursing through my body and I was behind bars. What the hell? I remembered Charlie said I was arrested, damn.

A cop passed by my cell and opened it up and grabbed my wrist and walked me into another room. I was going to get questioned. They asked me if I knew where Bella was. I laughed at them, I told them I didn't care where she was. They asked me who bought me the alcohol, I told them it was my sisters. They wrote that down on their notepad and continued questioning me. Then they told me Bella had several bruises on her from what people have seen. I was shocked to say the least, she said she wouldn't tell anybody. I was going to get out of this place and she was going to pay. I said I did, so they could stop the questioning I had court sometime in the next month. I smirked and was taken back to my cell.

I was allowed visitors due to the fact that my stay was prolonged or so they thought. My sisters didn't come and show their face, my only visitor was Leah.

"You need to help me get out of here Leah." I pleaded. She smiled and nodded. We plotted my escape plan and we decided I would be out soon enough. I chuckled darkly, Bella Swan you're going to pay.

Finally the day of my escape plan would come to life came. Leah somehow managed to get the key and we ran out of the place and into a mini-van. We stayed in a hotel, plotting our vengeance for Bella. Poor Bella didn't know what she had coming. We followed her around everywhere, Bella would have to be left alone sometime.

**B POV**

I had that same dream, that same awful dream again. I decided I didn't want to go to bed anymore. I grabbed my ipod and put on a track suit and went downstairs. I left Charlie a note saying I was going for a jog. I was texting Edward to meet me up by this little meadow we discovered behind a abandoned park. It was gorgeous, I finally made it to the abandoned park and was making my way down the trail to the meadow. I still had that eerie feeling that somebody was following me, I shrugged it off. I got a text from Edward saying he was there already. I smiled and finally made it to the clearing, there standing in all his glory was Edward.

He smiled his crooked smile and walked closer to me.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning." I said as well. We sat in the middle of the meadow. I was going to tell Edward that I was in love with him. I didn't care if the feelings weren't mutual I just couldn't keep it in anymore.

"I have to tell you something." We both said at the same time. We laughed at that.

"You go first." I told him.

"No, you." I sighed he was going to be just as stubborn as me and we would never get anywhere.

"Edward, I can't keep this bottled up anymore." He looked at me questioningly.

"I love you." I blurted out. I felt my blush creep up and I looked to see his reaction and his smile was gorgeous. It was that same crooked smile but even wider. I smiled back at him.

He pressed his lips on my lips and it was the most gentle amazing kiss, I've ever felt. I felt like there was fireworks setting off, this electric current ran through my body the moment his soft lips touched mines. We pulled away and he had that same smile plastered on his face.

"I love you too, Bella." He hugged me and we stayed in each others arms for an eternity, or so it felt like. I was content this was my heaven.

We walked hand in hand out towards the park, and sat on a bench talking for a while. I put my head on his shoulder and we stood there in comfortable silence. Once the sun started shining I decided to go back home.

"I should get going, I'll see you later." I smiled.

"I love you, Bella, and of course you'll see me later,love." I felt myself blush at the simple gesture.

"I love you too Edward." He kissed me again and he jogged back to his house the opposite direction. I was on this high, and didn't notice when I odd looking white van pulled over to my side. A man who's voice was strangely familiar got out of the van with a ski mask on, he came behind me and put his hands over my eyes. I screamed trying to get somebody to help me. I'm sure nobody heard me because, they put a something in my mouth to make my screams for help muffled, they blindfolded me and tied my wrists and my legs together.

The people were laughing over my suffering. I wanted Edward, to be here to save me.

**E POV**

I jogged out of the park but, stop jogging after a few feet from the park to reminisce on this mornings events. Bella loved me. I smiled, I was the happiest man on this planet. I wasn't very far from the park but, I heard someone screaming and when I turned around I saw a white ducato van leaving. I took out my phone and texted Bella to see if she was at her house. I had a bad feeling about this. I ran back to the scene and I couldn't see Bella anywhere in sight. I ran back to my house and got in Volvo and raced to Bella's house. I knocked on the door furiously, until Charlie opened. I would think Bella would open. I know I was panicking but, I needed to know my Bella was safe and she never texted back.

"Where's Bella?" I asked him. I was out of breathe still.

"She went out for a jog." I gaped at him. I know I was jumping in conclusions but, I felt my heart clench at the thought that could of been Bella.

"What's wrong Edward?" Charlie asked me. He led me to the couch. I told him about how Bella went for a jog this morning and I met her up and that when I was leaving towards my house I heard somebody scream and when I turned around there was a white Ducato van speeding down the street and left my sight before I could figure out more. Charlie looked worried and I told him that maybe Bella decided to stay out longer. Charlie shook his head and said we would wait a couple hours. I waited for my text from Bella but, it never came. I was getting even more worried by the minute.

That damn text never came back and it was noon now and Bella never came back. I told Charlie I was going to go look for her, I gave him my number just in case she showed up. He said he was going to call the station and report a Amber alert. I went back into my Volvo and searched for any sign of the white Ducato van. I never caught sight of the van and a phone call from Charlie. I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest, if I didn't find my love any second now. I pulled over Bella's house and Alice's Porsche and Rose's M3 was parked there along with Jasper's motorcycle and Emmett's Jeep.

I went inside the house and everybody seemed frantic. Charlie pulled me to the side and asked for a description of what Bella was wearing and other necessities. I told him everything and went upstairs to Bella's room and sat there. I couldn't put it through my head that this was happening. Why would this happen, Bella has had a rough past and this is to much. I was going to hurt brutally the person that did this.

I grabbed one of Bella's pillow and let my tears go, I didn't care if people thought of me less than a man, I loved Bella and I wanted her here in my arms. Safe. She would always be safe in my arms. Someone knocked on the door and opened the door. It was Esme, my mother. She looked torn to see me like this, she took a liking of Bella when she first met here a couple weeks ago and thought of her as a daughter.

"Edward, don't worry they're going to find her." She tried to soothe me, but nothing would keep me calm if Bella wasn't here. I let my mother try to comfort me and it didn't really work. It seemed like the whole town was downstairs when I went down there. They were making a search party. I decided I was going to help, everybody said not to but I didn't listen.

"Edward you should rest." Charlie put his hand on my shoulder. I shook my head, I didn't want to.  
"Can you do if for Bella?" He asked.

"Yes." I gave in.

"Call if anybody knows where Bella is." I nodded. Everybody left and it was just me and my memories of Bella.

**AN: Oh,did anybody expect the Jacob POV? :) Edward and Bella are finally together! Please don't hate me for the kidnapping of Bella. Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**B POV**

I heard snickering and a woman's voice I didn't recognize. The van that they took me in was speeding down streets and taking violent turns, I was trembling with fear. I wanted to be back in Edward's arms. There were wheels turning in my head, and I had my suspicions when I heard that voice. That vaguely familiar voice, that I haven't heard in months. It was him, he was back. I choked back on a sob in my realization. Did anybody know he escaped, how could this pass by without Charlie's knowing.

The van came to a stop abruptly and I was pulled out of the van and thrown on the floor, somebody threw me over their back and they ran. Somebody opened a door and threw me on the floor again. Somebody slapped me and I felt the slap burn right through my skin, it hurt. They took out the object that was muffling my screams and slapped me again before I could talk.

"Who the hell are you?" I screeched. Somebody chuckled and ripped off my blindfold from me. I gasped when I saw who it was. It was Jake.

"Oh Bella, we're going to have so much fun." He laughed again and the woman and other man next to him started laughing. The tears were leaking down my face, and I feared, feared for my life. I gulped and braced myself for the torture.

I looked around the room we were in and there was a bed in the center of the room with a TV and another room, it seemed like we were in a house, a hotel? Something along those lines.

"You can scream all you want Bella, nobody can hear you." Jacob smiled sickly. I whimpered, this was hell. Why was god punishing me like this?

"Leah come here." Jake told the woman. She stepped forward and whispered something in her eyes. She nodded.

"Paul, pick the bitch up." He nodded, and he threw me on his back and Leah led the way to what was the bathroom? I think. Leah opened the door and Paul threw me on the floor and closed the door. Leah turned towards me and smirked. I was still laying on the floor helplessly, my wrists and feet were tied together so I couldn't get up.

Leah started laughing at me, I'm supposing my attempt on trying to sit up. She crouched down towards me and told me.

"We're going to have so much fun together Bella." I felt fresh tears flowing down my face, there was no hope, there never had been hope for me at least.

Leah got back up and she started kicking my stomach, I tried to hold back my screams of pain when she kicked me I needed to be strong to get out of this. She didn't seem satisfied by that and started kicking even worse than the first time. I couldn't keep back the excruciating pain I was feeling. After a while she seemed satisfied with her work, and walked out of the bathroom. Every single cell in my body was screaming in pain.

I was laying on the floor, waiting for beatings. Time was ticking slowly, it was devastating, I was trapped here for days. Leah would come and give me my regular beating. Jake would rarely come in to check on me. When he did he would just laugh at the damage Leah had caused.

Jake came in the room some time after Leah walked out and smirked when he saw the pain evident in my face.

"Why?" I croaked. I needed to know why he was doing this again.

"You told somebody, I told you, you'd get even worse if word ever got out." He looked at me smiling. Did he really love to see people in pain.

"I didn't tell anybody, I ran away but, somebody found me and saw the bruises and figured out it was you." I yelled at him. It was almost the truth, but I couldn't bear to tell him I opened up to Edward. The most important person in my life.

He laughed at my reply. He started kicking me, even harder than Leah. He was kicking me extremely hard to the point where I felt blood coming out of my mouth. I passed out not even sure what was happening.

**E POV**

Three days past and no news from Bella. Charlie was rarely home, he was out looking for him. Alice and Rose were at home moping, Jasper and Emmett were with them trying to cheer them up but, they were affected also. Whenever they weren't trying to cheer Alice and Rose, they were out with Charlie trying to find Bella. I stayed at the house, waiting. It was maddening being here, doing nothing.

I couldn't take this madness anymore, it was devastating. I got my car keys and ran towards my Volvo, I couldn't be sitting in this house and not do anything. My girlfriend, the love of my life, was out there in danger. I went speeding down the highway looking out for the White Ducato van.

I went past tons of buildings until I spotted something white parked by a building. I pulled over on the curb and started inspecting the van, it looked like the van that took Bella. I quickly took out my cell phone and called Charlie.

"Charlie?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, do you got anything son?"

"I found a white Ducato van, that looks exactly like the one they took Bella in."

"Where at?" I told him the directions to where I was at and he told me he would be there soon.

I ran towards the building right by the van, the building seemed abandoned. I found a door and turned the knob to open it. It was locked, I decided I would have to barge in. I started tackling the door, I heard people bickering inside the building and I heard someone faintly yelling for help. My heart rate quickened and I put as much force as I could to make sure the door would fall.

I heard cars and sirens pulling over to where my Volvo was, I turned around and Emmett and Jasper were at my side helping me break in. Emmett kept on tackling the door and then after two more tackles the door fell. I ran inside with Charlie and a bunch of other cops trailing after me.

I found another door and I opened it. There were three people in the tiny room. Two males and one females, I didn't recognize who they were, Jasper and Emmett were behind me and I could faintly hear them growling. Charlie pushed us away and his squad and him had there guns up and asked where Bella was. All three of them were smiling, Charlie yelled at them and told them to put their hands up.

One of the cops came closer and tried to handcuff a guy who's name was Paul, the Paul guy tackled the cop and had him on the ground immediately. Other cops went to go and assist the cop that was down and handcuffed Paul. They escorted him out and we were left with the woman and the other male.

Charlie walked towards the male with his gun still pointed at him.

"Where's Bella?" He smirked and laughed in his face.

"I'm talking to you Jacob, I need to know where she is." This is the Jacob, the one who abused my precious Bella? I felt the rage coursing through my body, I wanted to hurt him. How could he hurt an angel like Bella?

I ran past Charlie and I took a big swing at him, he fell on the floor immediately and I shouted many profanities at him and kept on kicking him. Some of the cops arrested the woman, since she was distracted at the moment, Emmett and Jasper were pulling me back and once they were able to. Charlie arrested him and pulled him out of the room.

Jasper and Emmett let go of their death grip on me, once Jacob was out of the room. He deserved far worse beating that that.

"Edward, take a deep breathe. We need to go find Bella." I did as told and nodded my head. I felt slightly calm. We were about to get out of the room seeing Bella wasn't in the room. I turned to look at the room and I saw another door.

"Hold up, I see another door." I told them. I started walking to the door. Once I reached the door I took another deep breathe and opened the door. What I saw behind that door was something I never expected to see in my life. I felt like all the air in my lungs was gone, I dropped on my knees and grab Bella's hand and started sobbing. I didn't care if this made me look less of man, this was the love of my life.

This scene, it was like nothing I imagined. It broke my heart in two to find out it was Bella that was kidnapped, but to see her hurt, it shattered my already broken heart into millions of pieces.

Bella was lying on the floor helplessly, she was tied up. There were lots of bruises on her face, she had the same jogging outfit from the other day. Her breathing was shallow and her face was contorted with pain. I didn't hear the EMTs come in until someone asked me, to move from the scene to treat her. I nodded my head and got out of the tiny room and waited out in the other room.

They took Bella in a stretcher and I followed them, I gave my car keys to Jasper and told him to meet me up at the hospital. I felt empty, there was not any kind of emotion. Emptiness. I got in the ambulence and we drove to the hospital.

**AN: I'm very sorry on the slow updating, I've been busy getting my stuff ready for school. I've been writing this on my free time, but life gets in the way sometime, also I will try my hardest to wrap up this story in the next couple of updates, I want to finish this before I start school next week but, I don't think that'll be possible. I'll try my hardest. :]**


	13. Chapter 13

**B POV**

I don't remember much, my body felt numb. I felt out of place everything in my surroundings was white. I heard a noise, it was angel crying. Edward was the beautiful angel crying, it was only him and myself in this white endless place.

"Bella, you need to wake up." Edward said. I was trying so hard to wake up but, it felt almost impossible to.

Then Edward started to blur from the white room and he faded away. Where was I? Why couldn't I wake up.

I struggled to open my eyes, but it felt like a lost cause. Was I dead?

**E POV**

When we got to the hospital they got Bella checked in and I was asked to stay in the waiting room. Jacob Black was going to rot in prison, I was going to make sure he will.

The whole gang walked in the hospital and quickly spotted me. They all rushed to my side and asked multiple questions.

"One at a time, guys." I told them.

I answered each of their questions, the best I could. We sat in the waiting room for a large amount of time. If I didn't get news about Bella, I was going to tear all my hair off.

I was running a hand through my hair at the moment, I sighed exasperated. Carlisle appeared from the door and looked at everybody sadly. I rushed to his side before everybody had the chance to acknowledge him.

"How is she?" I asked him, slightly out of breathe.

"She has a few broken ribs, a broken leg, lots of abrasions and a sprained wrist." He said with pity, I ran a hand through my hair. By the time Carlisle was finished telling me about Bella, everybody was by my side.

"Can I go see her?" I asked him, he nodded his head.

"She's in Intensive Care, the room is 872" He said, I thanked him and jogged down to Intensive Care. Once I reached Bella's room, I started to get nervous. I wasn't sure what was awaiting for me behind that white door. I knew Bella was in there but, did I really want to see her in that condition?

I shook my head, trying to erase those thoughts in my mind. I was going to enter the room no matter what. I turned the doorknob to reveal a bandaged up Bella and tubes all around her lifeless body.

I still could not get it through my head that someone could hurt, an angel like Bella; Jake, Leah, and Paul are all going to be behind bars now and I will make sure they stay like that for a good amount of time.

I slowly walked to a chair right by Bella's bedside. I sat on the chair and grabbed Bella's hand, it was smooth like silk and soft as a baby blanket. I soothingly drew small circles on with my thumb and talked to Bella. I begged her to wake up and soon. I'm sure I would go insane if she wasn't awake soon.

I gritted my teeth just remembering why she was here in the first place. At some point I started crying, I wasn't sure if I would be able to go through my life, without Bella.

"Bella, you need to wake up." I begged her, I felt a sob on the back of my throat. I put my forehand on our intertwined hands and stayed like that. I'm not sure how long I was like that or if I had fallen asleep but, I felt someone playing with the nape of my hair.

I looked up to be met with Bella's chocolate eyes. I cracked a smile and so did she.

"Bella," I said. She kept on smiling at me, I wasn't sure if this was a dream or not.

"Are you really awake or am I dreaming?" I was confused, if I was dreaming this is one heck of a dream.

Bella started giggling, and the sound was music to my ears.

"I'm awake silly, I have been for an hour." She giggled again. Was I really out for that long?

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I woke up a little while after you said my name. I opened my eyes and I didn't want to close them so I just sat here and waited." She explained.

"I should Carlisle, maybe so he can check up on you." I told her, I got up from my chair and was about to open the door.

"You don't have to, he already did." Bella told me. I was shocked, I went back to my chair and grabbed Bella's hand.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I shouldn't have let you go by yourself." I told her, I felt so guilty. She was my girlfriend after all. I should of walked her home. How could I be so stupid.

"Edward, it's not your fault really." Bella told me. I shook my head no matter what she said I knew I was to blame. None of this would of possibly happened if I would of dropped her home.

"It probably would of happened another time, I'm sure." She tried to reason with me, I sighed.

"Bella I should have been there to protect you." I told her. She was so stubborn.

"Edward, stop it. I'm sure if you were there he would of done it another time I was alone." She had a point, but I'm her boyfriend.

"Bella, I'm not good enough for you." Her eyes widened when I told her that.

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." I could see tears welling up in her chocolate pools.

"Are you going to leave me?" Bella asked me.

"No, never Bella. I'm too selfish to leave you. I love you more than you can imagine." I told her, I kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her temple, her hair, her nose and lastly her lips.

The moment our lips touched I felt yet again that same electrical feeling course through my body, I sighed contently. I pulled away right after that noticing her heart rate machine beeping erratically. She blushed when she noticed also and I chuckled quietly to myself.

**AN: I am not really satisfied with this chapter, but I was going through Writer's Block:(**

**Review please, I will try to update at least two of my stories during the weekends but I do have a life, and school gets in the way to update during the weekdays. **

**Road rash sucks! lol, just had to add that, I am in horrible pain at the moment I can't even wear jeans without it bugging it. :( Okay, I'm sure nobody cares but I hate it. lol.**

**I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter though, and I also wanted to say I love all my readers and reviewers! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**B POV**

I was finally being able to get out of the hospital, I was of course beyond happy about this. Although, taking pain medication wasn't that great and having a cast on my broken leg was going to burden. I'm sure I'll live.

I smiled, thinking that Jake and his allies were unable to hurt me anymore. They were going to be in a strict prison out of the state of Washington. Charlie, being the chief of police, made sure that would happen for my well being.

My ribs were getting better, I couldn't do strenuous activities of course since they were healing. My wrist was all better from the resting and icing it went through. Those two weeks in the hospital were what you call hell. Along from being boring, I had absolutely no privacy, I was being checked on constantly.

I was going to be able to go back to school in a week or so, Edward promised he wouldn't leave me out of his sight for nothing. He's been perfect, so far and been the best boyfriend ever. He was over practically 24/7, Charlie was always watching our every move claiming he was trying to be a responsible parent. Some may say that Edward's behavior seems kind of obsessive, yeah I think that's the word. I find it pretty cute and protective.

School was going to be over soon, to be exact in a month from now. Because of being in the hospital, and everything that happened throughout the school year with Jacob, I am failing every single subject. Alice and Rose come over to help me with school work sometimes, it's really thoughtful of them. They brighten my day, we talk like we're 7th grade again and we're talking about boys and they keep me up to date with everything going at school.

7th grade was when Jake happened, nobody truly does know the truth about him. Even now, I still feel sympathy for him even though he is the reason why I am how I am at the moment. He was my best friend, he was the person I called when I was down.

Billy and Jake use to be so close but, then Billy moved out and neglected him. He would send him great birthday presents to make up for the lost time, that didn't really matter to Jacob he wanted the love from his father. His mother was a nice person to everybody else in this planet expect Jacob. She would call him useless, and that hurt Jake more than anybody knew. Jacob turned into the psychotic monster because of good for nothing parents. He deserved better, Jake was a good guy before the monster overtook him.

Even though Jacob did this to me, I could never hate him, he didn't deserve the kind of treatment his parents gave him. Our relationship was based on pure lust for each other, nothing more. When Edward came to the picture I realized what love was.

I saw the definition of love like the one that is read in the bible:

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails_

Whenever I though about that passage my mind wandered to Edward. Which reminds me that Edward should be stopping by soon.

As if reading my mind, the doorbell rang. I got up and grabbed my crutches and made my way to open the door for him. When I opened the door I was met with Adonis himself, he had that damn crooked smile plastered onto his face. He leaned down and gave kissed me chastely, he pulled away far too soon and smirked at me and helped me to the couch.

We sat and watched a couple movies together sneaking kisses every now and then. We had just finished watching A walk to remember, when Edward looked at me his smoldering eyes making me feel like putty in his hands.  
He grabbed one of my hands and kissed each knuckle before looking at me again.

"Would you like to go to prom with me Bella?" He asked me. I smiled up at him, it was sweet but, my leg wasn't exactly in the state for dancing.

"Edward, I would love to go, but there is one problem my leg is broken." I told him. He kept on smiling at me, and I was started to think something was wrong with him.

"Bella, don't be silly I won't let go of you." He said.

"Edward," I started.

"Bella, come on it'll be fun. We only get to go to prom twice in our lifetime." He interrupted me, trying to convince me.

"We have next year too." I told him.

"Please do it for me?" He told me while lashing the power of his gorgeous eyes.

"Fine," I said giving in. He smiled at me crookedly and kissed me again. I felt someone clear their throat. I blushed knowing who that was. I could see Edward's cheeks were a light pink also.

"Um, I'm sorry sir..." Edward told Charlie, while scratching his neck nervously. Charlie grunted and walked off towards the kitchen mumbling about me being a little girl still. I rolled my eyes at Charlie and his nonsense.

"So, you ready for senior year?" He asked me. I groaned, I hate junior year.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to graduate with my class now." I told him.

"Yeah you are Bella, I know you are." He told me. There was no use in arguing with him about this one.

"Alice and Rose have been helping you a lot with your classwork. I'm sure you'll be caught up by the end of this month." He kept on going.

"Okay," I said, I really didn't want to say anything about that matter. He sighed and cupped my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"Don't stress about it love, everything will work out." He said trying assure me. I gave him a weak smile and fiddled with him bronze hair.

We stayed on the couch like that for what felt like hours, Charlie surely wasn't a happy camper about that.

"So what's your favorite kind of candy?" Edward asked.

"I love M&M's." I said, while smiling at him.

"Okay." He grinned at me, I wonder what that was about.

Edward left that night around 9 after we ate dinner. Charlie was helping me get to my room, which happens to be on the second floor.

Throw it in the bag started playing once I got to my room, signaling it was no other than the crazy shopaholic Alice.

_i keep hittin tha baton, Louie vuttion  
gucci down to her feet, Yup just like me.  
Im the one, with them ones.  
Fuck the price on the tag  
just throw it in the bag._

"Hello?" I said.

"Bellllla!" Alice practically sang through the other line.

"Al, what's up?" I said.

"Oh you know, Bella don't play dumb with me." I honestly didn't know what she was talking about.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I said.

"You going to prom with Edward." She squealed. I covered that ear knowing the squealing wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"Yeah, and?" I said asking her to continue.  
"Don't think that because you have a broken leg you're not going to miss out shopping with Rose and I for prom dresses." She told me sternly.

"Alice, my leg is broken I can't have to much pressure on it for a long time." Didn't she already know this.  
"You're not getting out of this one." She said. I groaned, this was going to be hell.

"Wait, how do you know I'm going to prom with Edward anyways." I asked her. If Edward told her anything he was going to be in trouble.

"Edward was talking about asking you to go with him today, and I knew you were going to say yes already." She told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Damn that short shopaholic pixie.

**AN: I hate school. lol. That is my reason why I haven't updated in practically two months! I hope this made everyone happy, I tried to add fluff to this:) I also gave somewhat of a reason Jake acted like he did. I mean it's seriously horrible, period but that needed to be said. This chapter will be wrapping up pretty soon in the next two chapters I believe and I will be writing an epilouge, no sequel. I have no time to update as is, it would be really hard to come up with an idea for a sequel and this story was more about abuse more than anything and half based on realationship I have gone through... so my life is kind of uncoiling and I haven't dated since that realationship so yeah. I'm nobody cared about that part.**

**Anyways, I have movie recommendation for you all! Go watch Paranormal Activity!!! It was the most F'n scariest movie I have ever seen! I am like still kind of freaked by it, but it is seriously scary I have never been scared by a movie in my life and this one got me practically going insane I was like "OH MY GOD" over and over again and yanking my hair out. It is a must see! **

**Review please, ****sorry for the long AN. I love every single one of my reviewers and readers! **


	15. Chapter 15

**B POV**

Prom was two weeks away. Alice was practically going insane, muttering about last minute appointments and dress shopping. We were at Saks Fifth Avenue, Alice was throwing dresses at me of every color and style. I grabbed the first dress I could spot and walked out of the dressing room. I cleared my throat to make my presence known. Alice turned around, smiling when she saw what I was wearing.

"This is the one!" She exclaimed. I turned to the mirror to find myself wearing a gorgeous beaded collar with a short, jade chiffon dress with an easy trapeze shape. Once we put away all the dresses we went to the cash register to pay for the dress, as expected Alice wouldn't let me pay for my dress.

Rosalie was looking at a few dresses, she had two red ones and one sapphire dress.

"Hey Rose, know which one you're going to get?" Alice asked her. Rose shook her head and showed us the dresses she was pondering on.

"I think you should get the blue one," I told Rose. Alice smiled at me widely.

"I think I'm finally rubbing on you, Bella." She told me, I stuck my tongue at her and kept looking at Rose.

"Yeah, this is the dress I'm going to get. Thanks Bella." Rose smiled at me sweetly. Her dress had a beautifully beaded neckline and Empire waist frame a ruched surplice bodice topping a silk chiffon dress with a full, floaty skirt.

"I'm going to go find my dress, wait for me out in the front of the store!" Alice told us. She walked away, leaving Rose and me by ourselves. Rose and I waited for Alice in front of the store as we were told to.

Rose suddenly turned towards me smiling at me, I quirked my eyebrow in confusion on why she was happy all of a sudden.

"I bought you shoes for your dress." Rose told me, while grabbing a Miu Miu shoebox.

"Rose, you shouldn't have." I insisted.

"Bella, it's really nothing. I just wanted to give you something." She gave me the Miu Miu shoebox and I opened the box. Inside the box were the most gorgeous opened toe flats I have ever seen. The flats were made out of metallic leather, embellished with stones and had a bow on top.

"They're gorgeous, Rose, thanks." I told her sincerely. While I told Rose this, Alice came out of the store skipping with two huge bags in her hands. She spotted Rose and me and skipped towards until we were facing each other, looking only at the box in my hands.

"Those are pretty, they're going to look perfect with your dress!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks, so, can we see your dress?" I asked her.

"Nope, that's a surprise." Alice said.

"Alright." I sighed.

"We're going to go make appointments for our hair, make-up, and nails." Alice told us, we both nodded, there was no point in arguing with Alice with this.

----

It was the day before prom and I was dreading it more than anything, of course, Edward on the other hand was more than excited for prom. Edward and I were currently on the couch studying for final exams.

My phone vibrated in my shorts and I took it out to see a text from no other than Alice, the pixie.

In the text it said that she was going to pick me up at six in the morning tomorrow, to get ready for prom. I groaned, I was going to be tortured so early in the morning.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked me.

"Alice, is picking me up at six tomorrow!" I told him. He chuckled at the faces I was making.

"It's okay, it'll be all worth it in the end." He told me, kissing my lip chastely.

"What can be worth it in the end, if I'm going to prom in a cast and above all I don't know how to dance?" I asked him, if anything my cast was going to make it next to impossible for me to dance.

"It's all in the leading Bella, you'll do fine." He told me, lashing the powers of his dazzling emerald eyes at me.

"Okay," I mumbled.

Edward and I got back to studying, when he got up abruptly, grabbing his books and notes along the way.

"I have to go, Bella, I'll pick you up here at five tomorrow evening to go out to eat at Port Angeles and then we'll go to the dance." Edward told me.

" It only seven, though. Where are you going, can you at least stay for dinner?" I asked, it was pretty early for him to be leaving, he usually left at ten.

"No I can't, I wish I could but, I forgot I had to go and pick something up," he replied.

"Okay, well, call me when later." I told him, standing up to kiss him. He smiled crookedly at me before leaning down to kiss me.

"I will, I love you Bella." He said, smiling at me again.

"I love you too," I told him.

He walked away towards the front door, and waved at me and walked outside. I sighed it was pretty lonely, now that he wasn't here. Charlie won't be home for another while, I got up and grabbed all my books that were left in the living room.

---

I woke up at 5:30 to get ready for the day with Alice and Rose, I got in my blue Hollister sweats and white Hollister hoodie. I went inside the bathroom to splash water on my face and brush my teeth, by the time I was finished with my morning ritual I got a text from Rosalie, saying that they were out in the front. I grabbed my house keys and went out the door.

In front of the house, surely enough was Alice's yellow Porsche. Rose got out of the car to help me get in the Porsche and walked back up to the front seat.

"Where are we going first, Alice?" I asked, meanwhile, yawning at the same time.

"We're going to go get our nails done first!" She said, happily. How can someone be happy and so, energectic at six in the morning?

"Alright," I sighed, Alice put Lady Gaga music and she sped towards Port Angeles. We were there at seven and we went to a cafe to get something to eat, because the nail salon wasn't open yet.

Rose and I ordered hot chocolate, while Alice ordered coffee. We all sat in a booth and talked about tonight, while drinking our coffee. Alice turned to me,suddenly, smiling widely, Rose just rolled her sapphire eyes at Alice.

"So, Bella, are you excited for after prom with Edward?" Alice asked me, I looked at her confused. I had no clue what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about, Alice? Edward and I don't have anything planned for after prom." I told her.

"Really? Well, this should be interesting." She said.

"Do you both know something, I don't?" I asked them, they both nodded their heads but, showed no sign in telling me anything.

"Will you tell me what it is?" I asked them.

"No, you'll just have to find for yourself." Rose said, smiling at me.

"Fine." I muttered, pouting at them both, they both laughed at my facial expression and I couldn't help but smiling at them.

We all left the cafe and went to the nail salon. We got our nails done, Alice's nails were a simple french tip with a white flower, Rose's nails were a dark blue with a white flower, while mines were a green tip with silver flowers. We left the nail salon in a rush, Alice claiming we were late for our hair appointment. I rolled my eyes at her it was nine, she was worrying for nothing.

We got to the hair salon and had our curled and styled. Alice's hair was styled in short wide curls, Rose's was done in lots of curls and then clipped into a pony tail to the side, meanwhile, my hair was styled into curls and put into a bun leaving my bangs in the side curled. Our hair looked great, and we were getting out make up done. After we got our make up done we walked out of the salon and started driving our way back to Forks, it was 3 already and we were going to Alice's house to get our dresses on and wait for the guys.

---

"Bella, hurry up and put your dress on." Alice told me, I rolled my eyes at her, she was going insane, she hasn't even put her dress on yet. I got my dress, and waited in the living room for Edward, I already had my flats on also. Rose was sitting next to me in her blue dress and Jimmy Choo silver metallic sandal heels. Alice came down the stair. finally, revealing her dress, which was a magenta pleated chiffon dress with a gorgeous sparkling, jewel-encrusted Empire waist, the dress truly brought out Alice's grey eyes, she had on Ralph Lauren Shelli T-Strap heels on. Alice walked straight to the door and right when she opened it Edward, Jasper, and Emmett walked in, it was almost like she knew they were about to ring the doorbell.

All three guys looked at us with their eyes, practically, popping out of their sockets. Jasper enveloped Alice in huge hug and Emmett and Edward both walked in daze towards Rosalie and me.

Edward picked me up and twirled me around and kissed my cheek affectionally.

He whispered into my ear saying "Love, you look gorgeous tonight." I blushed furiously and he chuckled at the tint of red in my cheeks.

He put me down on the ground and I looked at how he looked. His hair was just as deshelved as always, if not even more than usual, his green eyes were shining with happiness and he was wearing a black tuxedo with a green tie, he looked handsome.

"Not looking to bad yourself," I told him, he smiled at me and kissed me, passionately. Maybe prom won't be that bad after all.

**AN: Well, that's all for today. I will start writing the next chapter, tomorrow and should have it up tomorrow, maybe. The next coming chapter is the last chapter and then the epilogue which I am already planning out the epilogue for this story! I'm sorry for the delay in this story, and my other stories. School has been hectic, and I haven't felt all that confident in writing:(**

**By the way, I will have the dresses up on my profile, so, everybody could see!**

**Anyways, please review, comment on what you liked, disliked about this chapter! I would appreciate it and it would help me be a better writer.  
Happy New Year's everybody!**

**--BeWithoutYou9**


	16. Chapter 16

When Edward and I pulled into the school and exited out of his Volvo, I could start to hear the loud dance music. Alice and Jasper were the next to get out of Jasper's mustang, Alice was already swaying to music, and Jasper was cracking a smile at her. Emmett and Rose were the next to pull over, Emmett went and opened Rose's door and grabbed Rose's hand gently, Rose was smiling sweetly at him.

We all walked together to the cafeteria where prom was being held, Edward would sneak kisses every now and then and smile innocently at me. When we finally reached the cafeteria it was completely unrecognizable. The tables were set around the dance floor which was in the middle of the cafeteria. There was couples and friends scattered around the dance floor.

Alice and Jasper found a table for all six of us right by the DJ, Alice was practically bouncing with joy. Once we were all seated, Alice told us she was going to dance Jasper, Jasper smiled at her and everybody else laughed at Alice's need to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" A velvet voice whispered into my ear, I turned around to be face to face with Edward. I nodded, and he grabbed my hand and helped me up to my feet.

He took me to the side of dance floor, he placed his hands on my hips and we both started swaying to Telephone by Lady Gaga. We danced for a while with the upbeat music, he would spin me around a few times. I found that I enjoyed dancing to the music and started to shake my hips a little more. Edward would spin me a few times and I laughed, I felt so carefree and happy. Emotions I never felt when I was around Jacob.

After a while we both got tired and sat down to join Emmett and Rose who were both laughing about something Emmett said.  
"What's so funny?" I asked them.

"Yo mama Jokes." Emmett said, Rose giggled at his silliness and Edward just rolled his eyes at him. I just shook my head at him, sometimes I don't understand how Rose could fall for someone like Emmett.

We sat and joked around for a while then Rose and Em got up to dance for a while so it was just Edward and me. I decided to bring up something Alice brought up at the cafe in Port Angeles.

"Alice told me this morning we were doing something after prom." I told him, feeling confident he would tell me what he had planned.

"You'll just have to find out after prom." He said smiling mischievously at me.  
"Why won't you tell me now?" I asked him.

"Because prom is over in hour, you can wait an hour can't you?" He asked smiling that irresistible crooked smile of his, I could feel myself giving in to his smile.

I crossed my arms, I was not going to give in. "No I can't." I stated.

"You'll just have to wait then, love." He told me leaning down to kiss me, I could feel my facade melting away at his touch, I kept on chanting in my head not to give in, I finally couldn't keep up with myself and gave in.

When we pulled away there was a smirk plasterd on his face.

"Cheater." I muttered.

"Dance with me?" He asked still smirking at me.

"No." I told him, I was not going to let him get away with that.

"Please?" He asked, I shook my head I wasn't going to let him have his way.

"One more dance?" He asked me again. I sighed maybe one more dance wouldn't hurt. I smiled and said yes. He got up and helped me get on to my feet. We walked to the dance floor where a slow jam was playing, Edward and I swayed to the music slowly, he lifted me off the ground and kissed me. In his arms I felt safe and secure, it was another feeling I never felt with Jacob.

I laid my head on his shoulder while we dance for another while. The slow jam finally ended and he guided me back to the table, everybody was sitting there.

Edward helped me sit in my chair, then he sat in the chair right beside me, he grabbed my hand it squeezed it gently.

"Whats up?" I asked them.

"We're leaving, we all got plans." Alice told me.

"Okay, where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going bowling." Alice said pointing to Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and herself.

I turned to Edward and asked him if we were going.

"No, I got other things planned for ourselves." He told me flashing his crooked smile of his. Everybody got up at that moment and Edward helped me out of my chair, after that we all walked outside towards our cars.

"We'll see you later!" Alice yelled walking to Jasper's Mustang. Rose walked up to me and gave me a hug and walked off to Emmett's Jeep. Edward helped me into the front seat of the Volvo and walked over to the drivers' seat. Edward leaned towards me and kissed my cheek affectionally.

"Please put this on, love." Edward told me, handing me a blindfold.

"Why?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise." He said, I reluctantly put on the blindfold, a surprise wouldn't hurt right?

Once the blindfold was on Edward started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, he was driving for about 20 minutes or so when he pulled aside and turned off the engine. He opened his door to get and then shut it, he walked to my side of the car and opened my door. He grabbed my hand gently, helping me up to my feet.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" I asked him.

"No, we're almost there." He told me, then suddenly a strong pair of arms pulled me up and started walking.

"Edward, put me down!" I told him while giggling at the same time.

"No, we'll be there soon." He said, I sighed there was no use I agreed to put the blindfold on. A few minutes later Edward stopped walking and put me down on moist ground.

"You can take off the blindfold, love." He said, I could hear a smile in his voice. I took the blindfold and I gasped at the sight before me. We were in the meadow that's right behind the abandoned park, the meadow was full of wild flowers, there were candles scattered around the meadow and there was a big white blanket was set in the middle of the meadow. I could hear classical music playing somewhere, it was Claire de Lune by Debussy.

My eyes were full of tears, it was the most sweetest gesture somebody has ever done for me. I flung my arms around Edward's shoulders and thanked him. He leaned down and kissed me, I put all my feelings into that one kiss. When we pulled apart he chuckled.

"I should do this more often, if I get that kind of response from you." He said, I blushed furiously. He grabbed my hand and we walked towards the white blanket.

Once we reached the middle of the meadow, Edward whispered into my ear "Dance with me." I nodded my head and I put my hand on his shoulder, his arm grabbed my waist gently and we swayed to Claire de Lune. The music was so soothing and I felt tons of great emotions I never thought I would feel.

We danced for few other songs, once we were both tired of dancing we went and sat on the white blanket eating a mocha cheesecake. Edward got up from the blanket and grabbed the picnic basket that was next to the blanket, he pulled out a dark green tin can and handed it to me.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"Open it, and you'll find out." He told me smiling at me warmly. I opened the tin can and inside were M&M's. There were pictures of Edward and me or they said "I love you Bella." I felt a tear slide down my cheek, Edward leaned down and kissed me gently.

"Do you like it?" He asked me, nervously.

"I love it!" I yelled, throwing my arms around him. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"There's something else in there." He said.

I looked again inside the tin can and deep down in the bottom was a necklace, I gasped once I took it out, it was diamond heart key pendant. I looked at Edward and he smiled at me, then whispered in my ear, "You have the key to my heart Isabella Swan."

**AN: Sorry for not updating in a super long time... I'm updating hopefully this Sunday or sometime next week. Unfortunately, the next update will be the epilougue. Love it, hate it, leave a review on what you thought. :)**

**--BeWithoutYou9**


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue**

**Song: Superman-Taylor Swift  
**

It's been five years since I met Edward. These five years have been in a few words: the best years of my life. Typically, most people say that high school are the best years of their life, but for me it wasn't exactly that way until I met Edward. He truly transformed me to the person I am now. I'm thankful for the Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Edward. Without them, I don't know how I would have survived, literally.

Edward and I got married about two years ago, we've been happily married since. We recently had a son named Michael, he's the spitting image of Edward. Emmett and Rose of course have children of their own, Carolynn and Daniel. Alice and Jasper are happily married and expecting a baby, Alice is saying it'll be a girl even though the doctor has predicted a boy.

Jacob continues being locked away in a jail cell in an unknown state, along with his companions from that night. Some say, I'm strong for being mentally stable from that incident. I always tell them if it wasn't for Edward I'd be a completely different person. You could say he is my superman.**  
**

**AN: Sorry it took forever, it wasn't the epilogue I envisioned either. I just wanted to say that this is what Bella would have thought years after her abusive relationship with Jacob. Love it, hate it? Leave a review. Let me know what you thought about the story as well, I'd love to hear some input on what I can improve. (: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
